One Moment
by Writing memories
Summary: Kurt and his daughter Hayley are back in Lima after Kurt packed up their things and left New York behind for a better life, after months of hell. Blaine is back in Lima after just one moment ended his life that he had with his fiance. They both try to find their way back in this world, but will their pasts stop them from doing just that and from moving on when they find each other?
1. Fix you

"Sweetie, please, I need you to do your homework." Kurt said softly as he sat down on the floor across from his seven year old daughter Hayley. She had Kurt's bright blue eyes and his smile and the thing that hurt the most was she had her papa's light brown hair that fell down to her shoulders and his laugh. She reminded him of his husband every day.

She looked slowly up to Kurt with her long brown lashes, and there were her sad eyes, looking so lost, and it broke Kurt's heart. He had to be strong for his daughter; she was the only thing from him losing it at times, running away from it all, but he had already ran away, there was nowhere to go but here.

"Mr Anderson won't mind. He-he said if we couldn't do it that-that it was okay." Her voice was shaky as she spoke, but she didn't cry, because she didn't want to make her daddy upset.

"But I am sure he didn't mean, _don't try at all_. Remember I have to go in and see him for the parent teacher meeting tomorrow and I don't want him telling me my little girl isn't working in class. Now I know starting a new school was really hard for you but you like it there don't you? You know you can tell me if anything's happing in school." She shook her head slowly and tried giving her daddy a smile, but it faded quickly.

"No, I like it. I like my friends and Mr Anderson is my favourite teacher."

"Well, that's good, angel. Mr Anderson will be telling me a lot of good things about you then tomorrow, will he?" Kurt asked with a smile and Hayley nodded her head as she crawled over to her daddy and sat on his folded legs. Kurt put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. A few minutes had passed as they just sat in silent before Hayley spoke.

"Is papa coming tomorrow?" Hayley asked with hope in her voice. Kurt didn't reply for a few seconds as that horrible memory flashed into his mind. He couldn't think of it, it was too painful, too painful to know in that _one moment_ is when his whole starting to fall piece by piece under him. He thought they were happy, thought their family was happy, how wrong was he. Why his husband did it he didn't know, he thought he loved him until that very moment.

"No, sweetie. Papa isn't going to be there tomorrow. Is it okay if it's just me? I promise I won't embarrass you." Hayley turned her head around a bit to see her daddy's.

"You don't embarrass me daddy. I love you." Her eyes suddenly got rid of that little bit of sadness and it was replaced with love for her daddy.

"I love you to, angel. Now, how about we go and help grandma and granddad with dinner. I think they need experts like us around." Hayley nodded her head excitedly and she pushed herself of her daddy and headed to the door. She stopped at the door and looked towards her daddy with a serious face.

"Is Uncle Finn going to eat everything again? He ate my last chicken dipper last time." A smile spread across Kurt's face. Finn hadn't changed at all, and that was good.

"If he does it again, he gets no dessert. And Uncle Finn does like his dessert." Hayley giggled and a few seconds later Finn was at the door standing in front of Hayley.

"There you are squirt. Do you want help with your English homework?" Finn had that goofy smile on his face as he looked down to Hayley.

"No offense Uncle Finn, but I don't trust you to help me after I got most of my answers wrong last time." Hayley giggled again and let out a squeak as Finn lifted her up and put her sitting on his shoulders. "Don't drop me."

"I promise I won't. Anyways who is this Mr Anderson? I need to have a word with him about his teaching, those answers were right." Finn said feeling very confident that they were right.

Kurt got up from the ground and tried not to laugh at how sure Finn was that he had gotten those questions right.

"Finn, did you look in a book or the internet for them? Or was it just what your brain told you what the answers were?" Kurt was not stood in front of them with his arms crossed. Hayley was enjoying being up on her Uncle's shoulders, she felt like she was in a pretty high castle, expect for the face it was just Finn holding her up, but he was tall like a castle.

"My brain. He was just wrong."

"Yes Finn. An English and Music teacher that went to college and got a degree and is working in a school teaching young kids, was wrong." Kurt chuckled as Finn just shrugged.

"Uncle Finn let's go to the kitchen."

"Now that you mention it, I am hungry." Hayley and Kurt shared a, _your always hungry _look.

The three of them walked out of Kurt's old bedroom that he and Hayley now shared. Yes, maybe Hayley should be sleeping in her own room but Hayley wanted to stay with her dad, Kurt needed her as much as Hayley needed her daddy. They might have only been a few steps away if she had her own room, but to them two, it felt like miles away and for this father and daughter, they needed the other to be there with them and brighten up their day. They had left behind something a few months back and while one didn't fully understand why, the other fully understood why and was never going back.

* * *

"Come on little bro! It will be fun! Hannah is having a girl's night over at her friend's Bethany's house. I want to go out with my little brother, get drunk, fine you a really hot guy and-" Blaine cut Cooper of.

"No, no, no no, no. I don't want to go and get drunk and have meaningless sex with some guy I don't know. Plus I have work in the morning, I can't lose this job." Blaine laid his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Blaine, listen to me. For over the last year since you came back, all you have done is wake up, go to work, eat, watch telly, corrected school papers, and sleep. You need to go out and meet new people." Cooper said worried as he sat on the couch beside Blaine, looking at him on the edge of giving up on not meeting anyone ever again because it would be to heart breaking.

"Look." Blaine turned his head to the side to look at Cooper. "I know you are just looking out for me but…getting drunk and having sex, it isn't…it's not going to make me…forget him. I am never going to forget him. I would give anything to have my old life back with him and…I am never going to find someone else, I don't want anyone else." Blaine tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke and so far so good.

"Bud, you…you have to start moving on. It's been over a year and I know it's hard but…you can't keep living in the past. The only time I see you happy is when you talk about those kids you teach and you need more happiness in your life. You can't put your life on hold forever." Cooper felt himself get sadder and whispered that last part. Why did he have to say that because the look Blaine was giving him right now, he knew this wasn't going to be good?

"It's not on hold, Cooper; my life won't stop moving on!" Blaine snapped as he got up from the couch. "If I could put it on hold I would, but I can't. This is my life without him. I am living with my brother and his girlfriend back in Lima of all places! I had a life in New York and I was more than happy and then that…that god damn night happened, that _one moment_ that changed my life and _every day_ of _every second_ it won't go away! It is _my fault_; it will _always_ be my fault! So, go on Cooper, tell me it won't always be like this. Tell me I won't always feel this emptiness inside of me! You can't because nothing like this has ever happened to you! I am going to bed." Blaine wasn't going to cry because he was sick of crying, he was sick of it all. His students were the only thing that would put a smile on his face because when he looked at them, they were so innocent and still didn't have to find out what the real world was like. Teaching them kids was the only reason he felt like he should get up in the mornings and not give up on life just yet, they showed him that little bit of magic left in the world. But as the day's go on its getting harder to find that little bit of magic left.

"Blaine…" Cooper whispered before Blaine walked out of the sitting room and down the hallway, hoping Cooper would leave him alone.

Blaine lay on his bed as he looked up to the ceiling. The curtains were pulled, Blaine was in his pyjamas, and the room was pitch dark expect for the glowing stars on his ceiling above him. Three medium stars. Blaine let a smile appear on his face for a second as he remembered the day his fiancé gave them to him.

"_See, one star is for good, two stars' is for very good and three stars are for excellent. Yes, I know it's cheesy but, you always give your students a star when they do well and it's like your thing. So, I was like my boyfriend give's his students to many stars and he deserves some and I got you these that you can put anywhere and when you look at them it will remind you of your classes that you love so much."_

"_And what do these three stars say about me?" Blaine asked curiously as he smiled to his sweet boyfriend who grinned._

"_One star is for amazing, two is for perfect and three is for the most beautiful boy in the world." Blaine chuckled as he rested his wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck._

"_Thank you. That is unbelievable sweet." Blaine couldn't help but melt into his amazing boyfriends eyes._

"_Well I was going to get you best teacher in the world teddy but, this seemed to have more meaning in it." He shrugged and looked to Blaine that looked at him in awe._

"_Well now, you would have to see me teach to know am the best." Blaine smirked._

"_Who said anything about teaching English or Music? I was going more along the lines of…in the bedroom, Mr Anderson."_

"_Oh, that just sounds so hot when you call me that." Blaine smiled as he leaned into the other boy's soft, sweet lips. He could taste coffee from his lips._

"_Mm…you taste so good." Blaine mumbled against his lips with the smile still on his face._

"_So do you Mr Anderson." _

"_Call me that for the rest of our lives. It will never get old with you saying it." He rested his forehead on the younger boy's with their eyes still close._

"_Always!" Blaine pulled away and took both of his hands in his own and started to walk backwards down the small hallway to their bedroom in their small but very homey apartment. _

"_Don't we have to meet up with Nick and Jeff soon." He raised his eyebrow, not even listening to his own words as Blaine pulled him down the hallway._

"_**Sorry guy's we can't meet up anymore. We both have to work early tomorrow and were knackered. How about another time? **__How does__that sound?"_

"_Not a great excuse babe but…" they stopped at their closed door before Blaine was up against it with his boyfriends hand on the doorknob and the other on Blaine's waist__as his lips brushed of Blaine's. "…it will do." He opened the door and they both entered their room with their arms around each other._

"_I love you, Blaine."_

"_I love you to, Sebastian." Blaine said as he collided his lips with Sebastian's again._

The memories should keep Blaine from falling asleep, but the truth is, they make him fall asleep and every time he hoped as he fell asleep that those memories would walk into his dream and make new ones. Dreams of them were the only thing that felt real anymore. The only bad thing was, eventfully, he always had to wake up, and in this place that was his painful life.

* * *

_So shall I continue with this story? I would love to. It would be amazing to hear if you want to see the story go on, what you think about what you know of Blaine and Kurt's life, and what you think happened that made their life's like this._

_Thank you for clicking onto this story and taking the time to read it :)_

_**One moment can change us**__, __**that moment is yours.**_


	2. Someone like you

Blaine walked down the quiet school hallway with his cup of coffee in his hand. It was freezing when he woke up this morning and the heat from the cup warmed up his body a little. He had left his students for a few seconds and he hoped they were still sat down doing their English homework quietly.

The class he had now were a sweet bunch of kids. All of his classes he had most of the students were sweet and the mad ones, well let's just say the mad kids, reminded him of himself when he was a kid. He had had so much energy as a kid, he never wanted to sleep. God help his mum and dad trying to get him to bed at nights.

He pushed open the door to his classroom and saw all his students sitting down with their heads down and doing their work.

Blaine loved his classroom. His desk was at the top of the room facing his students. At the back of the room were toys, a sand box on wheels that was of the ground -Blaine's idea to get it- the coat hangers on the wall were all the kid's coats and bags were. A white board were the kids could mess around drawing on it. Two sinks at the back and a lot of cupboards that held most of the paints, musical instruments, books for the kids and a lot more.

Blaine was just after taking a seat at his desk when one of his students put up his hand.

"Yes Toby?" Toby was one of the mad kids but he really is a great kid. The little boy had curly blonde hair, a few freckles on his face and big blue eyes-like really blue eyes.

"Em, am finished. Can I go and play in the sand box Mr Anderson." He asked with his best smile, so Blaine would let him play.

"Bring up your work for a second till I see it." Toby hoped of his chair with his copy and up to Blaine. He took the copy and looked over it while Toby looked over to Hayley who had her head up now and was looking back at Toby. They both gave each other a shy smile before Hayley went back to doing her work.

"Very good, Toby. They are all right." Blaine smiled down at the little boy.

"Do I get a star?" Toby asked excited.

"Of course you do." Blaine looked in his drawer for the sticky golden stars and pulled them out and started to take one of. "In fact, you get two." Toby's face lit up even more.

Ten minutes later and the bell had rung. The kids packed their bags and _said see you later_ to Blaine before running out the door. There were only a few students left in the classroom when Blaine picked up Hayley's copy of his table that had last night's homework in it. He walked down to Hayley's desk where she was finishing up packing her stuff.

"Your homework was really good last night Hayley. I gave you three stars for it being that good." She smiled brightly up at Blaine who was now kneeled down in front of her desk.

"Thank you. My daddy helped me. I know we are supposed to try it on our own but I swear I knew most of the answers. I wasn't going to let Uncle Finn help again." She giggled as Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, am looking forward to meeting your daddy." Blaine turned around and looked at the clock on the wall in his classroom. "He should be here any second."

"Yeah. My-my other daddy isn't coming." She said a bit of sadness in her voice. Blaine didn't know much about her parents and had never met them, but this is Lima and word gets around. The only things he knew was one of her dads was Burt Hummel's son who owned the car repair shop and that his son had been in New York and moved back here just with his daughter. Blaine thought her parents had broken up, but he wasn't one for gossiping, he knew how much that hurt.

"That's okay sweetie. A lot of the time only one parent can make it to these meetings anyways." Blaine said softly and Hayley nodded her head as she put the last two books in her bag.

* * *

Kurt got out of his car quickly and ran through the school car park and towards the school. When he got inside he forgot where to go. _Damn. _He started walking down the hallway to look for a sign that said _Mr Anderson_. He remembered Hayley telling him the door had music notes, letters, and other stuff painted on it. He walked for a couple of more seconds and heard singing coming from one of the rooms up ahead. He could hear a guy singing, that honestly had an amazing voice and then he heard Hayley's voice singing with him as he got closer. He realised they must have been playing the piano to. Kurt got to the door, knocked on it, and opened it up. When he opened it the singing and music stopped and Hayley jumped of her seat and ran over to her daddy.

"Dadddddy!" she said as Kurt picked her up in her arms and rested her on his hip.

"Hey my little angel. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah it was okay." She shrugged as her smile got bigger.

When Blaine had turned around when he heard the knock on the door, he honestly did not expect to see such a beautiful guy walk in his classroom door. He stared at the guy in front of him for a few seconds taking him in before getting pulled out of his thought's by Hayley running over to the guy that was clearly her dad. No wonder Hayley was such a beautiful little girl if this is her dad. Blaine made to stand up and walk over to them.

"Only okay? What about music class? You were brilliant playing the piano." Blaine said sweetly as Hayley shyly smiled into Kurt's shoulder.

The sound of his voice got Kurt's attending as he looked over to…wait…that was Hayley's teacher. Could the man be anymore gorgeous? He looked to the guy walking towards them. His smile was breath-taking, his eyes, god, you could get lost in those big brown eyes, his-. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he started to speak.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I am Hayley's Music and English teacher Mr Anderson. You must be…"

"Mr Hummel, yeah, Hayley's dad. It's nice to meet you to." _like really nice to meet you._ _Don't stare Kurt, don't stare._ Blaine put out his hand and so did Kurt and shook each other's hands.

Kurt thought Blaine's hand was so soft and..._stop it Kurt._ When Kurt pulled his hand away he told Hayley to go and play with the piano or the toys for a while, while he talked to Mr Anderson. Hayley did just that and Blaine and Kurt took a seat across from each other at Blaine's desk.

"So, Mr Hummel…"

"Kurt, call me Kurt. Mr Hummel reminds me am old." Kurt chuckled as did Blaine.

"Okay then, Kurt, I am sure you are aware that you have a very sweet and talented daughter. She really is a great kid and always does her homework. Honestly, she is one of the best student's I have had since I started working here. She's always excited to try out new things. In Music class, what can I say, she always pays attending, practices a lot and is getting better every day at her work and she is especially gotten very talented at the piano." Kurt didn't know if he was listening to the words Blaine was saying or just listening to his amazing voice. And his eyes, god you could just get lost in them so easily.

"And in English class she's fine at English. It's always a pleasure to correct her homework. She told me you helped her last night but I said I didn't mind. It can be hard for the kids to try doing homework on their own." Blaine gave that smile and Kurt smiled back at him.

"Well, if her Uncle Finn had helped her, probably most of them would have been wrong again." Blaine let out a chuckle.

"Yeah she told me that to. She really is a very sweet kid. Now I know it's not my place to ask and am not, but I just thought you should know she was a little upset that her Papa wasn't coming." Blaine didn't miss it, he didn't miss the pain that appeared in Kurt's eyes and then Kurt nodded slowly.

"She doesn't deserve it." Kurt whispered as he looked down to his lap avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked over to Hayley for a second as she played notes on the piano and then he turned back to Kurt. Blaine didn't know what he was going to say until the words actually came out of his mouth.

"I know I don't know anything about it but, I do know how much she loves you by her talking about you and by the sounds of it, you're a pretty great dad." Blaine said softly and Kurt looked back up at Blaine.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered gratefully with a little smile. "It just gets hard sometimes; she's the light in my life…am sorry you probably don't want to be listening to me going on…" Blaine cut him off.

"Trust me, it is fine. Life can just really _fuck_ you into this dark place." Blaine said as he remembered that _awful night_. A few seconds passed and Blaine realised what he said. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to curse. I'll end up teaching the kid's bad langue next." Blaine said serious and Kurt couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips. Blaine met his eyes and broke into a smile.

"Don't worry, my brother curses so much that Hayley likes to copy what he says sometimes." Kurt looked over to his daughter who was looking at a book now and sat down at one of the desks at the back of the room.

"That's a relief. So if Hayley goes home saying bad words because of me, I can just say she picked it up from your brother." They both chuckled, just forgetting their pasts for that moment that they were talking.

"She would probably copy you to seeing as you're her favourite teacher." Blaine blushed a little at that. "Am just glad when she comes home that she has a smile on her face and not an, _I hate school _look."

"Well, no, not when she has an awesome teacher like me." Kurt laughed again and he just realised he hasn't laughed this much since, well, since a very long time.

"What's your name anyways, Mr Anderson." Kurt flirted a little with him and before he could say anymore Blaine spoke.

"Well Kurt, seeing as you're asking nicely, it's Blaine."

"Well Blaine, I should probably let you get on with meeting the rest of the parents. Oh and don't curse in front of them, some might not take to kindly to that." Kurt said trying to be serious before breaking out into a smile and that smile was contagious because Blaine was smiled to.

"You didn't seem to mind."

"That's because am the awesome dad that tries to be _cool_." Kurt said as he got up from his seat. "Hayley, you ready to go?" Hayley nodded her head and went to put the book back she had. Kurt turned back to Blaine who was now standing. "Thank you, for just, I guess just, thank you." Blaine gave a nod just as Hayley came up beside Kurt.

"Mr Anderson can we watch a DVD in English tomorrow because it-it's the last day before the Halloween holidays." Hayley asked hopefully as she looked up at Blaine with a puppy dog look.

"I guess so. What would be a _really awesome_ thing to watch?"

"Drake and Josh. I love it. Daddy used to watch it all the time. It's really funny."

"I love it to but, I don't have any of the DVDS." He said, not wanting to disappoint her. To his surprise she grinned happily.

"I have the DVDS. Daddy gave them to me. He made me watch it but, I love it now." Blaine looked from Hayley to Kurt who shrugged.

"It was my childhood, don't judge me." Kurt joked as Hayley giggled.

"Oh I know, it was mine to. Mum used to have to drag me away from the TV, not an easy job. But yes Hayley, we can watch it."

"She also has a crush on Drake Bell and I told her he was about thirty years older than her now."

"Dadddddy, no he isn't." Hayley said as she looked up to her daddy that was smiling down on her.

"Well he is pretty handsome, Hayley. I think your daddy is just jealous because he never got to go out with him, I would know because I really wanted to go out with him to. But then I had another favourite show and liked a boy in that and I was like Drake-Bell-who?" Hayley giggled at Mr Anderson and her daddy.

"Well we shall leave you to your day dreaming Mr Anderson. It was nice to meet you."

"You to, Kurt." Blaine gave him that amazing smile and Kurt returned it before Kurt and Hayley headed for the door.

"See ya tomorrow Mr Anderson." Hayley said as she went out the door in front of Kurt.

"Bye Hayley, bye Kurt." Kurt turned around one last time to see him, to see the beautiful man that was Hayley's teacher. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kurt knew he needed to walk away before saying something stupid or asking Blaine for his number or any of those things. He wanted to, so badly, even with a messed up past, he couldn't understand how being with Blaine in that short time made him feel like Blaine cared for him, that he understood, even though he knew nothing about his life.

He could ask for his number right there, even though he knew the school had it, he could say do you want to meet up sometime, but he couldn't. Sebastian came into his mind when those questions did. He couldn't do that to Sebastian, it wouldn't be right, it would feel like cheating and he just couldn't do that. Even though Sebastian wouldn't know, Blaine would and he couldn't, he wouldn't. But then why did he feel like Kurt was one of those guys who would love him, no matter how bad his past was. This was crazy, he didn't even know if Kurt was married, divorced, bad break up. All he knew about Kurt was that Hayley was Kurt's kid, he came back from New York, and he lives in Lima and looked like he was trying to keep things together for his daughters' sake. Where was her other daddy? It wasn't just a, he-wasn't-there thing, it was more like a, he-couldn't-come-because-somethin-bad-between-him-and-Kurt-happened. He could wonder, but he wouldn't ask. Just let him walk away, he probably has enough problems without getting involved with you. Lima was a big enough place, he might never have to see the beautiful boy standing in front of him again, but he wanted to.

Just walk away Kurt, he doesn't need your past, besides, he probably already has someone special in his life, how could he not. "Bye, Blaine."

And then Kurt was gone. Blaine didn't get to ask him anything, he didn't know was that for the best or not. Of course he could call Kurt, numbers are easy to get, but Sebastian, and how could he ever do that to him. It meant moving on, even just thinking about Kurt felt like moving on and it was wrong, it was so wrong.

* * *

_Thank you guy's so much for the respond of this story, am so happy by it :)_

_Okay, so I just started college and won't have as much time to write my storys and am sorry if I don't end up updated for ages on my story's, I will try my best. For my story Where you belong I can't find the next chapter that is supose to go up, hopefully I will find it :)_

_Thank you guy's and please review with your thought's and guesses of the story :)_


	3. Mistakes we made and are making

_**The flashbacks are in this writing. **__Enjoy :)_

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you made me go to this." Kurt snapped as he and Finn got out of the car. They are both in simply black suits. Kurt has his hair perfectly done but, Finn, on the other hand had just throwing on the suit and never bothered with his hair.

"Really dude? You love going to weddings and seeing everybody all dressed up and stuff."

"Well, let's hope they all put in more of an effort than you did." Finn let out a little chuckle as he and Kurt entered the hotel. He loved his brother and his smart answers.

* * *

Cooper and Blaine were sitting down at a table on their own and Blaine had no idea who most of the people were in this room. Come to think of it, there was like five out of fifty people he knew, one being the bride who was called April. April was Cooper's college girlfriend, they had lasted for a year but that had stopped after she had moved to another college and long distance was too hard for them. They had stayed friends and all these years later they are still friends. Blaine had thought it would have been awkward for Cooper to be here but turns out; Cooper was fine and couldn't be happier for the couple. Cooper had found the love of his life and it made things easier for Coop to be here today. April wasn't just a one year girlfriend; she was his first girlfriend, his first love.

More and more people started coming into the dining room and so far it was only half full. Everyone was still coming in from the bar to have the meal.

"Finn, are you sure were in the right room?" Blaine heard a voice ask unsure before two guys' walked in the door. Before Blaine even had time to think of where he had heard that voice before Kurt and –that must be his brother- Blaine thought, walked in.

Cooper looked over to his brother who was looking over to the door at two guys; Cooper swore he had met the tall awkward looking guy before. _Why is Blaine looking at them like he_ _knew one of them_, Cooper wondered.

Coop snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's face to snap him out of starring at them. Blaine took his eyes of them and to look at his brother.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered and he wasn't even sure Coop heard him.

"Do you know them?" Coop asked curious.

"Ah…yeah. That's one of my student's dad and uncle." Blaine said as his eyes went back to looking over at Kurt.

Coop just nodded his head and didn't say anymore. He didn't say Blaine looked like he was in love with the guy, that a smile appeared on his face for a split second, because if he did, that would make Blaine remember the love of his life he lost and knowing Blaine, that wouldn't be good, so Coop didn't say a word, but Blaine's eyes told a hell of a lot.

Kurt and Finn were stood talking to the bride and groom. Finn knew the groom, Liam, from the army years ago. Liam and Finn had this friendship that Kurt had never seen anyone have before, they were closer than brothers, and after everything they had saw in the army and what nearly happened to one of them, they are as close as ever. Kurt's whole family adored Liam and Hayley always wanted him to play when he came over, like every time.

When they had finished talking to them Kurt and Finn went over to sit at a table a few steps away from them, Kurt followed behind Finn and then he saw him, Blaine. Kurt wanted to leg it out of the room or tell Finn to sit somewhere else, he couldn't sit beside someone who he really wants to ask out, but it's too late to do anything.

_Act cool, Kurt, don't…oh god, why does he have to look so good in that grey suit and red tie, damn it, focus._

"Blaine, hi." Kurt said as steady as he could. Blaine looked up at him with a grin on his face, eyes bright, those big brown adorable eyes.

"Hey, Kurt." _Oh yeah, he's in love with that guy _Cooper smirked.

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you to. Here, sit down." Kurt shyly smiled as he and Finn took a seat. Kurt sat beside Blaine and Finn beside Kurt.

"This is Hayley's Music and English teacher." Kurt said to Finn who nodded.

"Nice to meet you man." Finn said with that dopey smile he always wore.

"You to. Oh and this is my brother Cooper. An ex of the bride." Blaine chuckled as Coop hit him in the arm. Blaine's hand flew up to cover were Coop had hit him.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get. You could have just introduced me as Cooper."

"Yeah but it's funnier the way I said it."

"Little brothers can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Cooper chuckled as did Finn.

"Yeah tell me about it. Kurt's always giving out to me about my dress sense, my hair, and so on." Kurt gave Finn a death glare.

"First of all, am older and second, I have good reason to, you didn't even do your hair and you wouldn't let me do it for you." Kurt turns back to Blaine who is trying not to laugh and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man in front of him. Maybe he could get through tonight without saying something stupid to Blaine, maybe.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat at their empty table. Cooper and Finn had had a few drinks and were now on the dance floor, dancing like, let's say, mad drunken idiots.

"Finn could never dance in high school and he still can't."

"I don't know, he's not that bad." Kurt looked over to Blaine with raised eyebrows before they both burst out laughing.

"So, did Cooper drag you to this?"

"Pretty much. Did Finn drag you?"

"In a way. I always liked weddings. I actually was the wedding planner for my dad's wedding and Finn's wedding to." Kurt said proudly, but he left out his own wedding.

"Is that your job?" Blaine asked wanting to know everything about, Kurt.

"Nope, I do that for my friends and family, but it's not my job. I did musicals when I was in New York and I also write them. But, I haven't done any of that for years, since Hayley came, I gave up my job and was just a full time dad to her. I write musicals in my spare time." Kurt didn't want to mention why, he stopped performing on Broadway.

"That's amazing. I used to go to musicals all the time with…that would be an amazing job to have. I used to want to be an actor in high school but then I realised I wanted to be a teacher even more." Blaine tried to stop himself from remembering, from remembering Sebastian.

"Did you always live in Lima?"

"No. I was in Westerville when I was in Dalton high school and then moved to New York to go to college there and then stayed there until I came back here over a year ago." Kurt nodded his head with a smile. That was as much as either of them was going to say about their lives for now, even though both felt they could say so much more to each other.

"Do you um…want to get out of this room for a while?" Kurt asked unsure if he should have said anything or not.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were outside in the dark with only the outside lights giving them light to just about see where they were walking. They walked on the grass as the water slowly flowed down the stream and into the lake. The sound relaxed Kurt, not that he didn't feel relaxed around Blaine, but being around Blaine made his heart race, and the sound of flowing water relaxed him, relaxed his heart.

"Kurt, can I ask you something and please, don't feel like you have to answer it." Blaine said before he could tell himself to shut up and to not ask Kurt anything.

"Okay." Kurt said as he took his eyes of the water and looked at Blaine.

"What happened between you and Hayley's dad? It's just this week, she told me that she couldn't write about her two favourite people in the whole world because one wasn't there and that…could she only write about how much she loved you." Kurt stopped walking once those words were out of Blaine's mouth. _What have I done to my little girl?_ Kurt's eyes became watery quickly.

"God, Kurt I am so sorry, I should have never asked you. That was so stupid of me to ask what…" Blaine stopped himself before he said anything else stupid.

Kurt turned his head away from Blaine and looked up into the sky, where the stars are shining bright. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears.

"She's so little. I…I…don't know what to tell her. How do I tell her…I wanted to leave him, that…that I didn't love him anymore." Kurt choked on his tears and brought his arms around his shoulders. "She doesn't…deserve any of this." Before Blaine knew it he had his arms around Kurt and pulled him in his chest as Kurt let out sobs.

Blaine doesn't know the story of Kurt's life but he was pretty sure he wants to know.

* * *

"I'm sorry, for you know…"

"Kurt, trust me, its fine, really." Blaine gave Kurt a little smile as he looked over to the boy on the other side of the couch on front of him with his legs crossed and pulling at a tissue held in his hands as he looked down to the tissue avoiding Blaine's eyes.

They had come in a few minutes ago to the lounge room of the hotel were nobody else was. It was so quiet, but it wasn't awkward, it was nice.

"What was that song you and Haley were playing, the day I met you?" Kurt finally looked up at Blaine. Kurt's eyes were all red and puffy, his cheeks red, his hair messy, but he looked adorable.

Blaine thought for a minute, trying to remember it before answering. "_One Direction's_ song, _same mistakes._"

"I remember them, they were really good." Kurt's eyes wandered over to the piano a few steps away from them. "Would you um…would you play it? I never heard it just on piano before." _I just really want to hear you play._

"Okay." Blaine said and wondered if Kurt had even heard that one word. He gave a little smile to Kurt before getting up and sitting down at the piano.

Why Kurt asked Blaine to play this song? He didn't know because he knew the lyrics to this song. To him someone singing the word's he needed to hear was better than someone just saying them.

Blaine put his hands onto the keys lightly and remembered the beginning of the song. Before he started to play he looked at Kurt in the corner of his eye that was sat with his head lying on the back of the couch and watching Blaine, so he started to play. He played the first three note's before he started singing lowly at first because he didn't' know it until he sang that first word, that he was really nervous doing this in front of Kurt.

_Circle's we going in circles _

_Dizzies all it makes us_

_We know where it takes us, we've been before_

Kurt let a little smile appear on his face as he listened to one beautiful voice and the beautiful sound of the piano notes.

_Or else will play, play, play all the same old games _

_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change _

_And we take it for granted that will be the same, but were making all the same mistakes._

Blaine breathed in and out a shaky breath before he continued to sing. Kurt's smile got bigger, even with what the lyrics were saying, he couldn't help but smile because it was Blaine singing them.

_Wake up; we both need to wake up_

"_**Sebastian, wake up, please sweetheart, wake up. I can't lose you." Blaine cried as he looked over to the love of his life dying beside him with every second. "Please, please, wake up." Blaine choked out as he tried to reach over to Sebastian.**_

_Maybe if we face up, to this, we can get through this_

_Closer, maybe will be closer stronger than we were before, make this something more, yeah_

"_**No! Cooper let me go! I need to see him!" Blaine shouted as Cooper held his brother around the waist pulling him back from the room.**_

"_**Cooper! I have to see is he okay?" Blaine's voice got louder and it was breaking Cooper's heart because just minutes ago they were told the news that Cooper feared Blaine would never cop with.**_

"_**Cooper!"**_

"_**He's dead, Blaine! He's dead." Cooper whispered the last two words, when he realised he had shouted.**_

"_**No, no, no, no, no." Blaine shook his head and got out of Cooper's arms running to the room.**_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah that's what crazy is_

_When it's broken you say there's nothing to fix_

_And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay_

_While were making all the same mistakes_

_Don't look back_

_But if we don't look back_

_Were only learning things how to make all the same mis, same mistakes again_

_**Blaine stopped at the window were he saw the white bed sheet being pulled over the love of his life.**_

"_**Sebastian! Am sorry! Am so…so sorry, sweetheart."**_

"_**It's not your fault Blaine." Coop whispered as he stood behind his brother.**_

Blaine just starred at the keys of the piano, his hands still on them. He wasn't playing anymore, he was remembering.

"Blaine, Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked worried as he stood behind Blaine with his hand gently on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't answer, Blaine didn't move, Blaine just remembered.

"_**I did this, I...I...I... why did…" Blaine turned around to face his brother. Blaine's eyes were massive with shook, angry, sadness, regret, all in one. His face was soaked with tears, his eyes puffy, red, and swollen and the look of blame written all over his face.**_

"_**I…"**_

"I killed my fiancé, Kurt. I…I killed him." Blaine choked out with tears rushing down his face.

* * *

_Sorry like hundred times for not updating this sooner. College takes up a lot of time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought, thank you :)_

_The Break up was so heart-breaking but, what an amazing episode and Kurt and Blaine will so get back together again no matter how long it takes, that's if they are broking up after Glee left us with not really knowing to much._

_Till next time :)_


	4. Back to life

"It's my fault. If I had just stopped, if I had just…just..." Blaine said no more, because he didn't have the words, and if he kept talking about it, it would feel like someone ripping his heart out all over again. He had tried to shut out the pain, tried to forget what happened, but he couldn't, it would always be there. He pretended he was okay, because maybe, just maybe, one day it would be okay. He tried to end his life because to him, losing Sebastian meant to him, he could never be happy again. He could be with Sebastian again, he was going to be with Sebastian, but Coop stopped him, Cooper saved him.

"Blaine, what…why would you say that?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice. Kurt might not know this broken man in front of him but Kurt knew, anyone would know whatever happened that it wasn't Blaine's fault.

"I…I didn't see it. I…we were…I didn't mean to." Blaine's breathing got heavier and the tears wouldn't stop. He just started down at the piano keys in a daze. "He didn't heard what I…I told him…he didn't…"

"Blaine, Blaine…" Kurt sat beside Blaine taking one of his hands in his and put his fingers under Blaine's chin and titled up his head for him to look at Kurt. Blaine didn't look, he just shut his eyes tight, trying to shut out the pain, and it wasn't working.

"Sebastian." Blaine said, barely a whisper.

"It's Kurt, Blaine, its Kurt." Kurt said, trying to hold his voice together, this broke his heart to pieces.

"I…I want Sebastian." Blaine choked out before pulling his hand from under Kurt's and getting up and running away from Kurt.

Kurt just sat there, not knowing what to do. Blaine was gone. Where did he go? Kurt's first though was to go and fine him but he might make things worse.

Cooper.

* * *

Cooper ran down the hallway of the hotel as quick as he could. Once Kurt had said what had happened Cooper had ran out the door, down the hallway and now pushing through the hotel doors. Coop has searched for Blaine until he finally found him, down at the bottom the road leading up to the hotel. He sat against the wall looking at his phone, sobbing and sobbing with his knees up to his chest. Cooper slowly made his way over to Blaine. He had lost count the amount of times he had seen Blaine like this. Everything got worse, not better and he remembered that day, that day he nearly lost his brother.

* * *

_Cooper didn't hear anymore crying. It had stopped half an hour ago. Maybe he was asleep, Coop thought. But then why did he feel like he should go up and check on Blaine._

_He couldn't shake the thought out his head, so he went to check on Blaine._

_When Cooper got to the door he knocked gently. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Coop put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open slowly. There was silent, just silent in the room, and there he was._

* * *

Cooper stopped at his brother and sat down beside him, leaning his back and head against the wall.

"Blaine, buddy, you have got to stop blaming yourself because this is killing you."

"I wish it would." Blaine said without thinking of the words he just said. At that moment Cooper didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say to your brother who actually meant that?

"I'm sorry for bringing you to the wedding. I shouldn't have. But honestly, I guess I just want you to see that…to…I don't know, to show you even though you lost him, there is still happiness in the world for you."

"A wedding won't change that, Coop, nothing will." Blaine said, saying it like he really was so close to giving up. That make that he wears around people, is slowly beginning to fade, beginning to show how he really feels.

"Kurt was really worried about you." Blaine leaned up from the wall and meet Cooper's eyes.

"Kurt. I forgot…I never…"

"He headed home with Finn. But he wants to know how you are." Coop put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded little sheet of paper. He handed it to the Blaine, who took it and looked at Coop clueless.

"It's Kurt's phone number. He gave it to me to tell him how you were."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Because am not the one that has that little bit of hope in my eyes when I see him." Coop shrugged before getting off the ground. Blaine looked down at the piece of paper he held in his hands. "Am going say goodbye to Liam and April and then head to the car. I will wait for you there when you're ready." With a smile, Coop was gone.

Blaine's head was a mess right now. He didn't know what he wanted. But right now, he wanted sleep, to escape his life for a few hours.

* * *

_Blaine! Oh my god, Blaine!" Cooper shouted as he ran over to Blaine on the floor._

_Blaine lay on the floor with the bottle of empty pills lying beside him head. Cooper tried so hard not to panic and to just do something, but that was hard to do when his brother could be dead right now._

"_Blaine, wake up, wake up!" Cooper put his arms under Blaine's back as fast as he could and carried him into the bathroom and into the shower. Cooper switched on the shower and the water came flying out hitting of both of them. Cooper dragged Blaine under the shower more, his head under it and put his finger's down Blaine's throat.._

"_Come on Blaine, come on!" Cooper cried out trying to save his brother. Seconds went by and there was nothing, until Blaine started choking, started to choke up the pills. Cooper moved Blaine's head downwards as Blaine throw up the pills._

"_That's it Blaine, come on, until…until there all up." He did it. He got the entire table's up, he hadn't taken enough so it would have been too late to save Blaine._

"_Coop…Coop…Cooper." Blaine whispered as he fell backwards and Cooper held him, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. Cooper's tears mixed in the water falling down on top of them. Blaine's eyes slowly shut and he fell even more into Cooper's arms, he didn't have the strength for anything. Cooper knew this would be a hard road with Blaine, but Blaine was his little brother and he would save him every time._

_When Cooper has got Blaine seen to by a doctor on call, changed his clothes, and put him in bed, he stood looking at his little brother asleep, dreaming in bed. Blaine was peaceful, he didn't move and a little smile appeared on his face as he spoke the name that always used to light up his world._

"_Sebastian." It barely came out in a whisper but Blaine heard it. The only happiness Blaine had right now was in his dreams because there, there was Sebastian. Blaine drams used to be his real life and now, now it was only dreams. Wasn't it supposed to be dreams turn into reality? Not the other way around._

* * *

_Review :) Enjoy the halloween holidays guys :) If you guy's have any ideas for this story I would be more than happy to hear them :) x_


	5. Fighting for her

Kurt never got that phone call from Cooper. He needed to know Blaine was okay. It had been a few days since the wedding and now it was Monday.

Kurt sat in his car outside the school waiting for Hayley to come out. Maybe he could ask Hayley how Blaine was today. It's not like she would think anything of it.

It was five minutes until school was over but Kurt saw the school doors get pushed open and it was Hayley. Wait, that wasn't his smiling little Hayley. She was crying and running over to the car. Kurt got quickly out of the car and ran over to Hayley.

"Sweetheart…what h…"

"Daddy." She cried as she saw Kurt in front of her and had his arms open for her. She ran into her daddy's arms.

Kurt didn't have a clue why she was so upset, but he would sure as hell find out. He wrapped his arms around her being protect as she sobbed into Kurt.

The school doors opened again and Blaine came running out with a worried expression on his face. He looked over to Kurt and Hayley and his heart broke for the crying little girl but at least she was with Kurt now. Should Blaine go over to them or what? He didn't want to upset Hayley any more than she already was.

Kurt saw Blaine standing in front of the school doors; he needed to talk to him. He pulled back from Hayley a little to see her sweet face.

"Princess, Will you wait for me in the car till I talk to Mr Anderson? I won't be long and then you and I can go for Ice cream and spend the rest of the day together, okay?" Hayley nodded her head slowly and Kurt gave her a kiss on the forehead before she went to the car and hoped into it. Kurt looked back at the car for a minute to make sure the door was shut so Hayley wouldn't hear anything.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and before Blaine could say anything Kurt had already started talking when he was a few feet away from Blaine.

"Explain to me why the hell my daughter came out in tears." Kurt knew there was angry in his voice but he couldn't care.

"Kurt, he didn't mean to but a boy in Hayley's English class said something about Hayley's dad and not having a…"

"Having a mum? That is _bullshit_. What did he say about her dad?" Kurt demanded.

"Em…from what Hayley said to me it was that she doesn't have another dad because…he doesn't love her." Blaine hated having to say those horrible words.

"What's his name?"

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, tell me now or I swear to god I will take my kid out of this school." Kurt's voice was rising with every word.

"Ted."

"Are you serious? That kid picked on Hayley before and I thought I was told last year he had stopped it."

"Kurt, I didn't know about that but if I had of knowing I would of…"

"Would of what Blaine? Nothing that is what you would have done. Teachers are supposed to be there for their students, making sure they are safe in school but you all don't give a shit. As long as you all get your money and long holidays you don't care."

"That's not true. I care Kurt okay, I god damn care, that's why I became a teacher. I don't know about the rest of them but the one reason I became a teacher is to look out for these kids." Blaine shut his eyes for a second as he breathed in and out trying to not get upset. He knew Kurt had every right to be mad, but what Kurt was saying was far from true as to why Blaine became a teacher.

"Am sorry that he said that to Hayley and you can come to the principal with me now to tell him about this."

"Like he will do anything." Kurt snapped and Blaine just nodded his head.

"Well if he doesn't I will, okay."

"How do I know you will?"

"You don't, but I was bullied my whole life in school and trust me I will do whatever I can in this world to help bullying be stopped, no matter what." He gave Kurt a little smile and Kurt gave him a quick one back.

Kurt hardly knew this guy but yet, he believed him.

"Okay." Was all Kurt managed to say before he turned away from Blaine. Then Kurt remembered the wedding. Should he ask? Should he not? Before Kurt could decide not to he was already turned back around to Blaine.

"I asked Cooper to call me to tell me how you were and…"

"He gave me your number, but I never called and…"

"It's okay. But, are you?"

Blaine didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Em…I honestly don't know."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that.

Blaine didn't know why he didn't just lie and say _yes. _Damn, he left this kind of awkward now didn't he?

Before either could say anything, Hayley was walking over to them and she stood in front of Blaine.

"Am sorry for running out of your class Mr Anderson." She said her voice not as sad anymore but still clearly upset. Blaine looked at Kurt for a second before he bent down on his knees in front of Hayley and gave her a little smile.

"It's okay. But, you have to promise me if he or anybody else says anything to you, you come straight to me and tell me, okay?" Hayley nodded her head and to Blaine's surprise she gave him a hug.

Kurt looked down at Hayley and Blaine. Kurt was surprised to because Hayley never hugged anybody unless she trusted them or really like them.

"See you tomorrow, sir." She said before walking back to the car. Blaine stood back up and in front of Kurt.

"I will go and talk to the principal now and if you want to…we can meet tomorrow somewhere and I can tell you what's going happen, if you want…you don't have to, I can always ring…"

"Yeah that's fine. The Lima bean at four maybe?"

"Okay."

"Okay." They stood for a second looking at each other before Kurt walked away back to the car and left Blaine thinking _this is just about Hayley, not us._

But was that a lie?

Could it be about falling for Kurt to? A guy he hardly knew.

* * *

Kurt and Hayley sat on the park bench eating their ice-cream. Hayley had gotten a little better after she got her ice-cream. Kurt didn't want to upset Hayley but he needed to know exactly what that boy said.

"Hales, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but, what did that boy say to you?" Kurt looked down to Hayley eating her ice-cream and her happy expression didn't change.

"That I don't have a mummy because I have two daddies but that even my daddy's didn't…" the expression turned sad. "want…me." Kurt pulled Hayley closer to his side and looked down at her, Hayley didn't look up.

"Sweetheart, kids say really mean things when they don't even understand what their saying and I know that really hurt to hear that but, you know that isn't true at all, don't you?"

Hayley nodded her head slowly and looked up to Kurt.

"Am glad I don't have a mummy because if I did I wouldn't have you as a daddy." Kurt had to stop himself from letting tears form behind his eyes. He had the sweetest daughter, she deserved to feel happy every second of everyday and she deserved to have her other daddy here but if she did, it would start all over again and honestly Kurt would never be able to handle that again. He knew the day would come when his husband would find them, but when he did, Kurt was ready to run with Hayley.

* * *

_I am so, so happy with the respond of this story from every single one of you's and I always will be. It means so much you reading this and everything else :)_

_Tell me what you thought because I love getting reviews and knowing you guys like it :)_

_Oh and if any of you's would like to check them out I have just joined youtube and put up Kurt and Blaine videos I made._

_It's Eleanor Bell and then you will see my videos like: Kurt & Blaine ~ All these little things Kurt & Blaine The last time you saw me Blaine Anderson ~ Behind these hazel eyes Kurt & Blaine - Let's begin again._


	6. He's someone's elses angel now

Kurt stood in his bathroom staring into the mirror where steam had gathered up and he wasn't clear in the mirror, he was blurted, but that was okay because he didn't want to see what he looked like now.

He had hardly got any sleep last night.

Hayley had woken up screaming and crying. Kurt had woke to his daughter moving around on the bed still asleep, like she was trying to escape a nightmare. She nearly fell out of the bed when Kurt woken her up. Her eyes grew wider, red and tears streaming down her face. I t took her a few seconds to realise it was just a dream, that it was just her daddy beside her.

It had taken Kurt from five till seven in the morning to find out what Hayley's dream was about and even still now, all he knew was the bully in her class was running after her, scaring her, laughing at her.

If Kurt was being honest, he would have thought that by now, after more than 10 years since he was in school that the schools would care a lot more about kids getting bullied, but no, they don't care, will they ever care?

But then there's Blaine and Kurt doesn't know what to think. Who was Blaine Anderson?

Kurt held onto the sides of the sink, trying to hold his anger in, trying to figure out Blaine, flashes of…

"Daddy?" Came a quiet little whisper from beside the bathroom door. Kurt hadn't even seen Hayley opening the bathroom door.

All of what Kurt was thinking flew away when he heard Hayley's sweet, calming voice. She was the only one who could make him forget everything, just for a moment.

Kurt put on that brave face, that fake smile and turned around to his daughter still in her pyjamas. She stood looking up at her daddy with a little sad smile looking nervous.

"Hey angel, you okay?" Kurt asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

She let out a sign and answered, her eyes looking down to the ground.

"I…I don't want to go to…school today." Her eyes didn't meet Kurt's and Kurt just nodded slowly.

"Okay, sweetie. You don't have to." relief crossed her eyes and she smiled, finally she looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. Hayley's eyes were still red from all the crying, her cheeks stained with tears.

No way was Kurt going to send her to school like that. He didn't ask for a reason because he knew the reason already.

Hayley put her arms out and hugged pulled her in closer and she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're the bestise daddy."

And those words took all the strength in Kurt not to cry for having the sweetest daughter, having her in his life.

* * *

"Blaine, buddy I know how much you care for all the kids, I do, but you can't save every one of them from getting bullied. I wish you could but you can't…"

"Cooper, I know. I know that. But I am going to try, starting with Hayley. You know she wasn't even in school today." Blaine stopped in front of his bedroom window looking out at the pouring rain hitting the window and falling down it slowly.

"She was probably just…sick." Cooper didn't even believe his own words. Blaine was right and he knew it. But he couldn't see Blaine getting really worked up and upset about this. If this all turned to shit Blaine will never forgive himself. And Cooper saw Blaine go through something heart-breaking once before and Cooper didn't need to be told that Blaine thinks about it all this time.

Blaine didn't even hear what Cooper had said because the rain falling down and hitting full blast of the window.

* * *

"_Sebastian it is pissing rain outside. And it's cold and I don't want…" Sebastian shut Blaine up by pulling Blaine in for a kiss. Blaine forgot what he was saying once his lips touched Sebastian's. Blaine fell into the kiss for those few seconds before Sebastian pulled back slightly to see all of Blaine's face._

"_Sorry, where you saying something?" Sebastian smirked as Blaine playfully leaned in and bit his neck, pretending to attack him. Sebastian laughed as he tried to pull Blaine back so they would end up falling on the couch. The back of Sebastian's knees hit the couch and they both ended up on the couch, Blaine lying half on Sebastian and half hanging of the couch._

"_I'm going fall, am going…" Blaine hit the floor falling onto his side as Sebastian couldn't stop laughing and looked to see Blaine giving him a dirty look but that failed when a massive grin crepes over Blaine's face._

"_I hate you." Blaine moaned with a grin._

"_I love you."_

"_You are mean."_

"_You are cute."_

"_Your…you're…" Blaine tried to find a word in his mind but couldn't think of one. Damn, what was wrong with his mind today?_

"_You're…your…lost for words." Sebastian chuckled as he mocked Blaine, pushing himself up from the couch and went to walk to the kitchen._

"_Hey, boyfriend, a little help here." Blaine put out his arms in front of him so Sebastian could pull him up. Sebastian just shook his head._

"_Nope. Get yourself up fatty." Blaine dropped his arms and pouted._

"_I am not fat. I just like to eat a lot."_

"_Yes, I know. I think you're forgetting I live with you and every time I go to the fridge and cupboards there's nothing there because dinosaur has eating it all."_

_Sebastian chuckled as Blaine picked up a cushion from the sofa and aimed it at Sebastian's head. It ended up hitting Sebastian's hair. He hadn't ducked in time to avoid the cushion._

"_Oh, you are dead." Sebastian said before knocking a laughing Blaine back onto the floor._

"_Raw, dinosaur's going to eat you."_

"_You're honestly ridiculous Blaine Anderson." Sebastian smiled lovingly as Blaine nodded his head with an amused smile on his face._

"_That's why you love me."_

* * *

"Blaine. Blaine. Hey." Cooper's voice faded in slowly before it was loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine looked over to Cooper with a lost expression on his face before covering it up with a brave and determined look.

"I can't help every child, but I can be the one to make a different in my school at least." With that Blaine went to head out the door.

"Please, don't get hurt. Whatever happens just know you did everything you could and it's not your fault." Cooper's calm and caring voice said behind him. Blaine didn't respond, he just started to walk out the door again because if he turned back he was see that look he had seen a thousand times from Blaine. _Sorry_.

* * *

Kurt sat in the lima bean at a table at the window and looked out to the pouring rain that hadn't stopped since the morning. Of course it had to rain, it just had to rain and make this day so much better.

The door to the lima bean opened and for what must have been the tenth time, Kurt looked over, but this time he found the person he was looking for, Blaine. Then he noticed it, noticed at drained Blaine looked. He started walking over when he spotted Kurt.

"Hey, I am so sorry. My brother was at me and…"

"It's okay, I understand." Kurt gave a smile to let Blaine know he meant it.

"What would you like to drink?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt with no drink on the table.

"Blaine, you don't have to…" Blaine cut Kurt of, shaking his head.

"I insist. Now what would you like?"

* * *

"So the weathers lovely today." Blaine said sacristy as he looked over to Kurt, who took his eyes away from the outside and to Blaine's. Kurt didn't look amused.

"Cut the crap, Blaine." Kurt snapped.

"Huh, I like a guy who's ford." Blaine joked and Kurt couldnt help but let a laugh escape his lips.

"Really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow not believing it.

Blaine shook his head slowly and took a sip of his coffee.

"So I better tell you what happened today." All the jokeness went out of Blaine's voice and was now serious.

Kurt gave a little nod and a little smile that didn't last long.

"I told the head principal today about Hayley getting bullied. He said he would have to make time to see me tomorrow to discuss this. So tomorrow am seeing him again and he wants to know about Hayley and if there is any other kids I seen getting bullied and we take it from there." Blaine took in a deep breath feeling like he hadn't taken a breath at all while talking. He met Kurt's eyes again.

"And I think it's best if your there to. He needs to know about life at home to. To see how she is at home and if she talks about what happens." Kurt had zoned out from what Blaine was saying after he mentioned home.

It's all my fault." Kurt whispered to himself, not meaning for Blaine to hear. Kurt's eyes were glued to his cup, with his hands wrapped tightly around it, getting tighter and tighter.

"Kurt, this isn't your fault." Blaine said needing Kurt to believe that.

"I, I need to go." Kurt's voice cracked, he didn't met Blaine's eyes and just got up from the table and picked up his bag, heading to the door.

"Kurt, Kurt..." Blaine shouted after Kurt. He was confused, why was Kurt leaving? Why did he Blame himself?

Blaine grabbed his coat, putting it on him quickly and then picked up his bag before quickly walking out the door after him, who was already outside and heading to his car.

Blaine pushed open the door and ran after Kurt. The cold was hitting of him as he ran and ran.

"Kurt! Stop!" the voice was a blur but Kurt kept going. He had to let the tears fall once he was outside the door. His cheeks were red from the freezing cold and wet from the tears streaming down his face.

Blaine got beside Kurt and stood in front of him, putting his hands up to grab Kurt's arms to stop him from moving but Kurt didn't look up at him and he wasn't planning on stopping either.

"Please stop, Kurt." Blaine held a little tighter and Kurt gave up trying to get out of Blaine's grip.

Kurt slowly lifted up his head and it hurt Blaine to see Kurt crying tears falling quickly down his face. Kurt closed his eyes as he let out a sob.

"What...what if she told me she...she was getting b...bullied and I..I didn't hear? A proper dad would have knowing...his little girl...was...g...getting..." Kurt didn't say the last word because he didn't want to, because he couldn't.

"Kurt, listen to me. This is not your fault." Kurt let out another sob and before Blaine knew what he was doing it, he pulled Kurt into his arms and Kurt let him, falling into the warm embrace, crying into Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

"Granddad, clean up, your all dirty." Hayley moaned as she stood behind the kitchen table, away from her granddad.

"Hayley, come here, am not going to get you dirty. Just give granddad a big hug." Burt stretched out his arms in front of him towards Hayley, with a big grin on his face.

"No, no, no, no!" Hayley shouted as she laughed, watching Burt move towards her. Hayley backed away from her granddad towards the kitchen counter as Burt chuckled and walked towards her. His hands up in the air, ready to give Hayley a big hug.

"Dad, what are you doing to Hayley?" A voice said behind Burt. Hayley leaned over a bit to the side and saw her daddy standing in the kitchen doorway with Blaine.

"Daddy!" Hayley said and ran over to Kurt and he bend down and picked her up in his arms. Hayley put her arms around Kurt's shoulder and her face buried into Kurt's shoulder.

"Was granddad being mean?" Kurt chuckled as he looked over to Burt who was wondering who the guy standing beside Kurt was.

"I was not, thank you very much. So are you going to introduce me to this guy, who of course you would know seeing as he's a very good-looking..."

"Dad! Are you ever going to stop embarrassing me?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face. Burt shook his head. Hayley lifted up her head and looked to her granddad.

"He's my Music and English teacher." Hayley answered for Kurt.

"Oh. Blaine isn't it?" Burt asked hoping he got the name right. He was pretty sure he had. Kurt hadn't mentioned him that much, but when he did, there was something there, and Burt had seen everything Kurt had gone through with boyfriends, he saw the way Kurt looked at them, if he loved them, if he could see himself seeing the rest of his life with someone, the way they treated him, if Kurt still acted the same, if the boyfriend was controlling, if Kurt wasnt happy with someone, if he needed to get out. Burt, was always there, through every step of the way. No matter how embarrassed Kurt might feel talking to his dad about some things, he still would and Burt would always listen. Burt knew everything Kurt had to go through, he knew his son so well, he knew there was something there in Kurt's eyes.

Don't tell Burt he's wrong because he know's his son the best and there's something, just something. Blaine had literally only been in the room for two minutes and Kurt had only spoken a few times about him, so whether Burt was right or now, there was a smile behind that mask Kurt has worn for far to long.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you." Blaine gave a smile towards Burt.

"You to, Blaine. It's nice to finally meet Hayley's teacher. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Hayley."

"Granddad, stop embarrassing me." Hayley moans putting her head back onto Kurt's shoulder. Blaine, Kurt and Burt start laughing.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he's been embarrassing me all my life."

Blaine looked over to Kurt and Hayley both laughing from Burt embarrassing them. As soon as Kurt had walked into the kitchen Blaine had seen his mood changed to be happy, that's what Hayley always did to him. Just less than twenty minutes ago Kurt was in Blaine's arms crying, now Hayley was in Kurt's arms, both laughing, like they never went through one bad thing in their lives, that's what strong people look like Blaine though with a smile on his face.

Burt looked over for just a second and saw it in Blaine's eyes, he was falling for his little boy.

* * *

"I should probably get going. I have papers to correct for tomorrow." Blaine gave a little smile to Kurt as their eyes met. They were both sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of them. Blaine had been there for about an hour. They talked mostly about Hayley, some other things, but neither of them asked about their past, that never came up.

Kurt nodded his head slowly and he and Blaine got up from the kitchen table. Kurt walked Blaine to the door. Hayley appeared from the sitting room and looked towards them.

"Are you going now ?" Hayley asked not wanting him to go.

"I do, Hayley. But I will see you in school tomorrow, won't I?"

Hayley looked over to Kurt who gave her a smile and answered what she wanted to know.

"It's up to you, sweetheart." She looked from her daddy to Blaine. She thought about it for a few seconds. Her daddy always told her never let anyone bring her down, or upset her. Because she was a special little girl,_ his_ little girl.

"Yeah. Do...do we get to play instruments tomorrow in...in music class?" she asked walking closer to Blaine. Blaine bent down on his knees in front of Hayley.

"Of course. And don't tell anyone, but you can be the first one to play the piano tomorrow. Your getting really good at it." Blaine gave a her a smile that made her giggle and hide her face behind her hand.

"What, am serious. You will be better than me by the end of this year." Blaine pointed at himself as Hayley just giggled more.

Kurt looked down at both of them smiling. He wished Hayley could always be like that and never have to worry about anything. She deserved to be happy all the time. He wished everything that had happened with...

"Kurt." Kurt snapped out of what he was thinking about and looked up to see Blaine standing in front of him again. Blaine looked worried about him and Kurt realised Hayley was gone. How long was he lost in his thoughts? it couldn't have been to long.

"Sorry, was in my own little world there." Kurt let out a little laugh without knowing it. Blaine nodded his head slowly, not sure to ask if he was okay are not.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Yeah. Just worrying about Hayley." he lied, well that was true, among other things.

"Well, I can promise you I will do everything to keep her safe. I hope we will get somewhere with the principal tomorrow. Are you still okay to do that tomorrow? Because if you don't want to come in with me to..."

"No, I do. Of course I will be there. "

"Okay, so four o'clock tomorrow. You have my number anyways if you need to know anything else." Kurt nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Blaine. You're the first teacher I have ever met that really cares and it...it just means a lot." Kurt said not letting his voice crack, because what he said was true. Well, Mr Shue cared of course but he could only go so far because no matter what he said no one would listen and now, it seems people are listening more, care more and help more.

"Of course. I know what it's like to be bullied and I never what anyone to have to go through that. So, trust me, when I say I am going keep fighting to stop bullying." Blaine gave him a smile that Kurt returned. "I better head on. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." Kurt opened up the door for Blaine to walk out. Blaine was out the door when something was just in Kurt's head for a second before it was spoken.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked sounding shy. Blaine turned around to face Kurt who was leaned up against the door, looking to Blaine who stood half inside the doorway and half outside of it.

"What are you doing after we talk to the principal tomorrow?" Blaine didn't have time to think why Kurt asked that question because he answered straight away.

"Seeing as it's a friday, probably watching old re-runs of One Tree Hill with my brother Coop as he complains about every scene." Blaine chuckled as did Kurt. Kurt had his hand on the door handle, twisting it back and forward. He looked down to the floor for a second before looking back up to meet Blaine's curious eyes. Why does his eyes have to be so big and beautiful? Kurt felt like he was going to stop breathing at any second if he didn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Does coffee with me afterwards sound better?" Kurt hoped that he didn't say that to fast.

Blaine tried to hide his surprise and smile that was trying to appear on his face.

"Yeah, sounds _much better_." Blaine gave a smile and needed to leave before he said something stupid in that moment, where he felt happy, _really_ happy by a few words.

"So, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine." Kurt watched as Blaine turned away from him, still with the smile on his face. When Blaine had gotten to his car, Kurt gave a wave that Blaine returned and shut the front door.

When Kurt turned around Burt was standing in the hallway looking amused.

"What?" Kurt asked wondering why his dad was looking at him like that.

"Nothing." Burt smiled as he headed into the kitchen.

Kurt got lost in his thoughts again.

_Was this going to be a date?_

Blaine pulled out of the driveway and started to head up the road. He turned up the radio a bit. He looked out in front of him to the dark road that was lite up by his headlights. As he drove a thought came into his mind.

_Was this going to be a date?_

* * *

_So, there we go chapter six :) Thank you to every single person who is reading this story, following, favorited, reviewed, it means so, so much and I can not thank you enough. So, I always try to get a chapter up every second weekend and I don't think this had been updated in like three weeks, so I am very, very sorry about that. The next chapter should be up in two weeks :) I still have to write it but hopefully it will be up by then :)_

_Oh and guy's if you want, please check out these amazing story's, I promise their great:_

**_A change in the weather by theklaineobessed_**

**_I cried for you by BlurtItAllOut_**

**_Twelve Reasons why by surefireglambert_**

**_Every kind of Slience by aslytherinindistrict12_**

_I'll have more great stories for you in the next chapter :)_


	7. Let's take a chance

Blaine sat at his desk, in his classroom, correcting English tests. He had to do something to take his mind of today. He was excited and nervous.

Excited to be going on a date with Kurt, nervous for not knowing how it was going to go.

Nervous for going to the principal, excited because maybe, _just maybe_, it was the start of getting the bullying stopped.

He couldn't sleep last night. Today just kept going through his mind. He must have gone through everything that could happen today and now, now he was tired. He wished he had gotten some sleep, because it wouldn't look good falling asleep talking to the principal or on his date with Kurt.

That was another thing, _the date_. Was it a _date_? He didn't know but, he hoped it was. Or maybe it was just coffee and that was it, no meaning behind it at all.

He wished he knew what Kurt was thinking. He didn't know much about Kurt's husband. All he knew was Kurt wanted to leave him and that he didn't love him anymore. Blaine didn't know to back off or not, it was worth giving Kurt a shot wasn't it? Honestly, he didn't know. He was only ever with one person-that counted-and…and he didn't even want to think about how that all ended. He _couldn't_.

Blaine pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and put the tests in a neat pile before checking his phone. Ten to four. Blaine got up from his desk, leaving his phone back on the table and headed towards the door, stepping outside to the hallway and pulling the door shut behind him. He leaned his head against the closed door, closing his eyes, and steading his breath.

A few seconds later, footsteps came from down the hallway, Blaine let the sound get a little closer before he opened his eyes and pushed himself up and away from the door. He looked up the hallway to see Kurt, a few steps away from him. Kurt gave a nervous smile and a little wave that Blaine returned.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked a little concerned for Kurt, as he started to walk up the hallway and meet Kurt halfway.

"Honestly, no, but this has to be done." Blaine gave a nod to let Kurt knew he understood, he understood more than Kurt knew. Blaine rested his arm on Kurt's and gave it a little squeeze.

"Come on."

* * *

"Okay, so now that I have more in sight to what is happening and that's it's not just Hayley being bullied, I can move ford with this. Preventing and stopping bullying involves a commitment to creating a safe environment for the kids. So I will get a meeting set up for all the teachers in the school and find out what is happening in their classrooms and while am doing that I will get a commitment meeting held." Principal Burton said as he looks to Kurt and Blaine sat on the other side of his desk.

"That will be soon thought, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow I will tell all the teachers about having a meeting the next day. I will be straight on the phone to the commitment tomorrow morning." Burton looked from Blaine to Kurt. Kurt was trying to take it all in. He was at this stage before, when he was the one getting bullied, all this happened, but after a week he was told they couldn't do anymore because there was no prove he was getting bullied. They couldn't just take his word, no, a teacher _had_ to see it happening. A kid's life being ruined by names, by pushes, by threats, by laughs, by whispers behind his back _wasn't_ enough. "Mr Hummel, I promise to get something done about this." He heard that before to, expect the other time he was told, _Kurt; we will do everything to make this a safe school for you and everyone else, _then one week later, _Kurt, am so sorry. I was told there had to be prove and nobody actually_ _saw them pushing you so…_ and Kurt had stopped listening that day to Figgins after the word _prove_ and now Kurt had stopped listening to Burton, getting lost in a horrible memory.

"Kurt, hey, you okay?" Kurt heard the faint voice of Blaine and looked over to his left to, meeting Blaine's worried eyes.

"I've heard it before, Blaine. I've…" Blaine nodded his head before moving his gaze away from Kurt's to Burton's.

"Thank you Mr Burton. I think we better leave now." Mr Burton understood and gave a nod.

"Come on, you." Blaine got up from the chair, as did Kurt. They were at the door when Mr Burton spoke.

"_I do_ promise Mr Hummel." Mr Burton meant it, Kurt knew he did by his voice, but that didn't mean something would get done. Kurt didn't answer and just pushed the door open as Blaine followed his out into the empty, silence hallway.

Silence.

One footstep forward then back. Blaine was standing still looking towards Kurt, who just looked lost. Kurt closed his eyes tight, biting his bottom lip, his hand resting on his forehead. Kurt was like that for a few seconds before letting out a deep breath, his eyes looking towards Blaine.

"I think I need that coffee, now."

* * *

They were both sat outside the school, sitting on a bench, a bit of a distance away from the school. Kurt didn't want to go to the lima bean, where it would be full of people, it would be noisy, he just needed peace. He didn't want to be near the school either, but at less he was in the distance of it.

Two cups of coffee sat in front of them. The sun was starting to disappear and the darkness was light around then, but getting darker with each minute. It was a bit cold, but each of them had coats on and scarves on.

Blaine looked up from his coffee to Kurt who had his head down, looking down into his coffee, his hands wrapped tightly around the cup. It looked like he was looking for an answer in there, that any answer might help, but they both knew nothing would be the answer in a cup of coffee.

"Blaine, this coffee, is _awful_." Kurt chuckled and Blaine had to look at Kurt twice to make sure it was his laugh, and yes, it was.

"_Hey_, _you_ don't have to drink it every day." Blaine grinned, glad to see Kurt smile, even if it could be just for a few seconds.

"Am sorry, we stayed here, I just couldn't face…"

"You don't have to explain, Kurt. I understand." Kurt gave a little nod and pushed his coffee to one side before looking back to Blaine.

"If this is too personal to ask you, just tell me. When you got bullied in high school…what happened. I mean like, how did you handle it?"

"I didn't. I uh, I moved schools. The bullying got so bad, that I stopped sleeping because when I did sleep, I always had nightmares. Then I would go into school and be too tired to fight back to the bullies. Physical and emotional." Blaine said it just like it was a bad memory, that it meant nothing anymore.

"What did the bullies…?"

"Do?" Kurt gave a nod to show that's what he was going to say. "The usual I guess. Getting called names, being pushed around, no one talked to me. It got worse when they found out I was gay. More pushes, worse names, but someone did talk to me." Kurt knew this wasn't going to be good. Sure, someone talking to Blaine might of sounded good to anyone else, but the look in Blaine's eyes told a different story, a story Kurt figured out before Blaine said anything, but he waited, he listened.

"I thought he was really telling the truth. He told me…he was gay to, that he hadn't come out yet, but that he was gay. We became friends and started to hang out more and more. I started to fall for him. And I did, I fell all the way. Everyone in school always looked at us funny when we were together and I had myself believing that he would just leave me now, pretend I didn't exist."

"But he didn't?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, looking down to his hands wrapped around his mug. Blaine felt tears in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. It happened so long ago; he couldn't let this upset him after so many years.

"Then we started going out and after a few months, one night, I guess, I saw the real him. We were uh…making out in his room, his parents were on holidays and he started to take of my shirt and then he took his off. Then it went further, and it had never gone that far, than taking shirts of and making out." Kurt's hands slid across the table and over Blaine's on his coffee cup. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, Kurt didn't know but, it felt right to do in this moment.

"He told me he loved me and that he…he…uh…that he needed me _all_ of me right now. I told him I just wasn't ready and then before I knew it he… hit me, and hit me and he wouldn't stop. I…I somehow found the strength to push him of me and get out of the house. And I ran…I just kept running until I got home and Coop was the only one home. I told him…I told him everything. And then everything happened so fast from there. I was suddenly moving away from home, a different school, and new friends. I was _fifteen_ when that night happened, but if it hadn't of happened, I might have never got out of that school." Blaine finally looked up and met Kurt's eyes. He didn't want Kurt to say he was sorry for what happened; he didn't want Kurt feeling sorry for him. He just wanted Kurt to understand.

"This is why you became a teacher, isn't it? To make kids safe at school, to stop bullying?" Kurt did understand, he more than understood.

"Yes. I love teaching music and English but, yeah, that's the main reason. I know what it's like to be a kid getting bullied and no one deserves to be bullied. Bullying starts in primary school and I just want to help it get stopped, for kids to at least have these years without being bullied, but then high school comes alone and the bulling is worse there and…"

"You can't save the world Blaine Anderson. You can't stop all the bullying in the worse but, I wish you could. You're trying and that's all anyone can ask." Kurt's hands were still over Blaine's but, neither of them pulled away, it was, nice.

"I saw it thought Kurt, I saw the way you were when Mr Burton said he promised to get something done about this and you saying you've heard it all before." Blaine didn't want Kurt to pretend he was okay now, that he changed his mind and believed Mr Burton.

"I guess I have just heard that too many times, to believe it because all the other times it was said, that promise never came true. Am not going to believe it until I see something get done but…I do believe that you are going to make this world a better place." Kurt gave a smile when Blaine let out a chuckle.

"I am?"

"_You are_. Now, to change the subject to something a little happier, we are going to go into your classroom and you are going to play the piano for me a bit more." Kurt wasn't taking no for an answer and Blaine wasn't going to say no.

"_I am_?"

"You are."

* * *

They both entered Blaine's classroom and Blaine went straight to the piano, while Kurt looked around before taking a seat in Blaine's chair at his desk. Kurt looked at the tests on the desk before putting them back and his gaze landing on Blaine, who was messing around with the keys on the piano. Kurt leaned his folded arms onto the table and looked towards Blaine for a few seconds before speaking.

"Mr Anderson, what do you think you're doing?" Kurt tried not to laugh and to act like a teacher. That made Blaine laugh as he looked up at Kurt.

"I was just practicing the piano Mr Hummel. You told me to so I could play it for you." Kurt got up from the chair and started to make his way down to Blaine.

"And what are you going to be playing?" Kurt smirked as he got closer to Blaine and took a seat on the desk behind Blaine. Blaine moved around on the seat to face Kurt. He shrugged and smiled.

"Whatever you want me to play."

"What are the chances you would know it though?"

"Pretty high I'd say. Try me." Kurt raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest.

"Okay, then. Let me think. How about…taking chances by…"

"Celine Dion." Blaine grinned.

"You know it then? _Damn it_." Kurt chuckled as did Blaine.

"If you mean, the first song I ever learned to play on piano that was twenty years ago…then yeah."

"Oh shut up smart arse and play it." Kurt playfully said as Blaine nodded once.

"Well, because you were so nice asking me." Blaine smirked before turning his back to Kurt and let his fingers rest on the keys on the piano, getting ready to play. He hadn't played the song in so long, but he never forgot it.

Blaine played the keys every so softly and slowly. It was a sound that Kurt already loved, it was a sound Kurt could get used to. He looked over at the Blaine's fingers moving on the keys, moving of keys, and a magical sound coming out every time.

_Don't know much about your life _

_Don't know much about your world but _

_Don't wanna be alone tonight _

_On this planet they call Earth_

Kurt was smiling even more when Blaine's voice had joined in with the sound. Blaine's voice was even more amazing than the day Kurt had meet him and heard Blaine and Hayley singing together. Kurt just kept listening, all his thought's out of his head and just the sound of the piano and Blaine's voice in his head.

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is goin' too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

These lyrics meant a lot to Kurt, they always did, but why were they meaning so much more now? Why did this feel like a moment where something should happen, but Kurt didn't know yet? Blaine's fingers started to move faster now and Kurt looked back to Blaine, he could only see the back of him but he looked and looked and looked.

_But what do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

Kurt couldn't help it, he couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth, and he couldn't help getting up from the desk. Did Blaine know he was going to sing? Because Blaine wasn't singing right now, only Kurt.

_I just wanna start again_

_And maybe you could show me how to try_

_Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

Kurt was now taking a seat on the stool beside Blaine, as he continued to play the song. Blaine took his eyes of the keys and looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. There was a look in Kurt's eyes, there was a look in Blaine's eyes, but neither knew what it meant yet. Blaine gave a smile before singing along with Kurt.

_What do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_

_What do you say? What do you say?_

Blaine was about to play the next verse when Kurt's hands were suddenly over Blaine's, for the second time today, and stopped Blaine playing the keys. The sound of the last key suddenly fainted to nothing, and the only sound now was their breathing, getting quicker and quicker.

Blaine's heart was hammering so fast against his chest and he didn't know what a heart attack felt like, but he felt like he was about to have one, if the feeling of something else, he couldn't quit place take over first. His eyes were still on Kurt's and he had no idea what Kurt was thinking, he didn't even know what he was thinking himself, how could he honestly think about anything in a moment like this expect for Kurt?

Kurt looked down to his hands on top of Blaine's. He slowly let one of his hands come away from Blaine's and turned at a better angle to face Blaine, but he didn't met Blaine's eyes again yet, instead he looked back to the hand still on Blaine's. Without thinking about it, he slowly entwined his fingers through Blaine's. He could feel Blaine move his fingers through Kurt's as well; it wasn't just Kurt moving his in Blaine's. The feeling of Blaine's fingers near his feel good, felt _really_ good and Kurt didn't want that feeling to stop, he never wanted Blaine to pull away, he never wanted himself to pull away.

He pulled his gaze away from their hands and up to meet Blaine's eyes, unreadable eyes, just like Kurt's. They didn't know what they were doing.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked even though they knew where this was leading to, were they both knew where this could lead to.

"I don't know but…but it feels right." Blaine whispered back, like he didn't want anyone else to hear the words expect for Kurt, honestly, that was true, the words only meant something if they were said to Kurt.

"That's what scares me." Kurt said as he never took his gaze from Blaine. Blaine gently lifted up his right hand to Kurt's neck and his other hand pulled down Kurt and Blaine's joined hands between them from the piano. His right hand rested on the crook of Kurt's neck and Kurt leaned into the warm feeling, not taking his eyes of Blaine's for a second.

"We could take a chance." Blaine gave a little unsure smile, but smiled anyways.

"Yeah…we could take a chance." Kurt was sure his heart would burst of his chest any second now from the feeling of Blaine, from the look of Blaine to him. Kurt's left hand moved to Blaine's waist and he slowly leaned himself into Blaine.

Blaine felt the touch of Kurt's fingers on his waist and then looked back to see Kurt slowly moving into him. Before Blaine's mind could think about what was happing he was already leaning into Kurt to, meeting him half way.

As their lips got closer, their hearts raced faster, their pasts faded for these few seconds, their minds didn't think, and they could feel each other's breath getting closer, their lips only seconds, only inches from touching. They gave on last look to each other before their eyes looked to each other's lips and then ever so slowly closed, just before their heart's beat faster, just before their lips finally touched.

Feeling like fireworks? That was an understatement. This feeling was amazing. So amazing for both of them. In this moment, all ever both of them wanted to feel was this again. They both had it once and it got taking away from them and here it was this feeling was here again. That scared them both, but that fear, that fear wasn't what they were thinking of right now, it was the magical feeling of kissing each other.

Blaine's hands were tangled through Kurt's soft hair. The feeling against his fingers was almost as great as the feeling on his lips right now, _almost_. He pulled Kurt in closer to him, wanting more of Kurt_, needing_ more of Kurt. Their joined hands never parted. Their fingers just glided over each other's every few seconds, sending a magical shook up their arms.

Kurt's hand moved from Blaine's waist and trailed over onto Blaine's lower back. The feeling sent Goosebumps up Blaine's back. Blaine couldn't help but smile against their lips before pulling Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucking on it. That made Kurt let out a little moan before pulled Blaine into even move if that was possible.

When Blaine let go of Kurt's bottom lip, their lips glided against each other's for a few more seconds before ever so slowly pulling back and resting their foreheads against one and another's. Eyes still closed, hearts still racing, and their breathing even heavier now as they tried to catch their breath again.

"What…whatever this is between us, I like it, I _really_ like it." Blaine said between trying to get his breath back. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine gazing back in his.

Kurt let out a light laugh and he slowly nodded his head against Blaine's. "Good because…_I really_ like it to." Kurt smiled before his lips pressed against Blaine's once more.

_This felt more than just a date._

_This felt like the start of something._

_This felt like something worth fighting for._

_This felt like a moment they would never forget._

* * *

_I am so sorry, this should of been up on the weekend, but honestly, I just got this written today. I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought :) The song Blaine sings and plays on piano is taking chances by Celine Dion and this is the piano cover that I imagine Blaine would of played. _

_ watch?v=Xp59otlVPc0_

_I will hopefully get much more written over the christmas holidays now. For anyone that reads my story Our distance I will put that up the next chapter (the new years eve one) next weekend and something kind of random happens in it :)_

_So to every single person, thank you so much for reading this story, it means the world. Have a great christmas and MERRY KLAINEMAS :) I hope you all saw the glee christmas episode because it was FREAKING AMAZING :) Klaine, Klaine, Klaine...it was just amazing :) I will say though, that I am going to kill the glee writers for what they are after doing with Burt, I was in shock over it. I had a weird dream last night that Burt was Kurt and Blaine's teacher and Blaine was in a horrible state, crying, and Kurt was beside him, and Blaine was holding his hand and it's like Kurt didn't even know he was there and it felt so, so real. Weird :L_

_Anyways, HAPPY CHRISTMAS :) _

**_*** Im dreaming, of a white christmas :) ***_**


	8. Fight for us

_That smile._

Just that smile that was in the mirror. It was rare to see and even when he did see it, it really never meant he was okay; he just wanted people to think he was okay.

That smile was Kurt's.

It was the next day after the _taking a chance, _after the _kiss_. Kurt had left Blaine in his classroom last night finishing correcting the student's tests. Kurt didn't want to go, Blaine didn't want him to leave, but then of course _life_ was still there and _Hayley_ and _tests_.

Kurt fixed his hair a little, even though not a hair looked out of place, as he looked into the car review mirror, waiting for Hayley to come out of school. After he finished messing with his hair, he hoped out of the car and walked up to the main door and waited for Hayley to come out of school and maybe, just maybe, someone else, hopefully. Kurt had just stopped in front of the door when he heard laughing and screaming coming from the back of the school. He looked around him to only realise now that no other parents were standing with him. Kurt heard the screaming and laughing still and decided to take a trip to behind the school. When he got around to the back of the school, a lot of the kids were running around the football pitch, while some students stood to the side and some parents, cheering the kids on. When Kurt got closer he saw them playing football. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and he noticed some of the teachers to.

"Mr Anderson, over here, come on!" one of the boys shouted to him to kick the ball over to him. Blaine did and then before Kurt could stop himself he looked over to Blaine. Kurt didn't notice Blaine out of breath, kicking the ball, sweat running of him, he just noticed _Blaine_.

"Fine, but if it goes anywhere, but to you don't blame me!" Blaine shouted back laughing and kicked the ball as hard as he could. As hard as he could meant it going into the ditch.

"Mr Anderson!" a load of the kids moaned, but laughed at their teacher and Blaine laughed at himself. The whistle blew and a man, one of the teachers Kurt guessed, was the one to do it and shouted _game over, Miss McKinley's team wins._

Cheers came from the winning team as Blaine's team all went over to him and all gathered him in a big hug anyways. Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he saw Blaine's face light up even after they lost and his kids still gave him a big hug.

Kurt didn't know how long he was started because Hayley was now by his side, looking up at her daddy who hadn't seen her yet.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kurt finally saw her and kneeled down in front of her.

"There's my little girl. How was school today?" and Kurt drenched having to hear it wasn't a good day.

"Fine. We got to play games for the rest of the day after lunch today…because it was sunny and Mr Anderson said it's like never sunny near the end of November." She said happily. She was happy and Kurt decided not to ask if anyone was mean to her today.

"Did he now? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah…lots and lots."

"That's my girl. Now, how about you go get your school bag and coat and we will head home in a few minutes?"

"Okay." Hayley said with a smile before going back into the school with some of her friends. Kurt got back up from kneeling down and looked towards the direction Hayley had gone in before she disappeared. Kurt looked back to Blaine was standing last time he saw him, but he wasn't there anymore. Everyone had started to leave the pitch and head home.

"Hey!" The voice behind Kurt came and it was just the voice he wanted to hear. Kurt turned around and of course it was Blaine standing in front of him, with a grin on his face and a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hard day of teaching?" Kurt joked and earned himself a laugh from Blaine that made Kurt's heart jump a little bit…okay, a lot.

"Funny. Wasn't a hard day, but it was fun, like being-in-a-water-park-all-day, fun."

"Dork!" Kurt chuckled trying not to let Blaine know that Kurt thought it was actually adorable. That Blaine was adorable right now. Like he was yesterday playing the piano, his voice singing ever so…

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice interrupted Kurt's thoughts and thank god they did. Kurt smiled towards Blaine and pretended like he hadn't got distracted.

"Yes, we were saying you're a dork."

"Actually you were saying that. I sir…was trying to be the cool teacher."

"Well, at least you're honest." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Kurt managed to look away.

There was silence between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable and for Kurt it was always uncomfortable with people he didn't know well, but Blaine, this was something different and new.

"Did you get your papers corrected last night?" before Kurt could take it back the words were already out of his mouth. _Damn, I just had to bring up last night._

Blaine tried to bit back a grin and he nodded his head. Blaine could feel his cheeks getting a little red and it should be an embarrassing feeling, but it wasn't, not around Kurt. Kurt looked around him to see that there was hardly anyone standing on the pitch now. He wanted to just say it, but he was scared Blaine would say no, would Blaine say no? Did that kiss mean anything to Blaine? Oh god, Kurt just ask him. Just say…

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" _oh crap, oh crap, oh cr…_

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to."

_Did I really just ask him that?_

_Did he really just ask me that? Don't grin like a jackass Blaine, just don't._

_Okay, he's smiling, that means he just didn't say yes because he felt like he had to, did he?_

"Blaine, do you really…" Kurt was cut off by a kid shouting towards them. A boy with short black hair, his football gear on and his face looking upset.

"Mr Anderson, hurry, there's a fight, Hurry! It's Hayley!" Kurt was already running towards the school before Blaine had a chance to say anything. _Shit. _Blaine legged it after Kurt and his student Bobby.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Kurt couldn't hear Blaine shout after him, he was already in the school and hallway down the hall before Blaine got to the main door.

Kurt had passed Bobby out in the hallway and now bust through the door, that Kurt knew Hayley would be in, Blaine's room. He had heard shouts coming from the classroom and that had only made him run, run faster. When he got through the door Ted had his hands pushing down Hayley's head on the desk and laughing.

Kurt just exploded, he was sure of it.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Kurt shouted and it was enough to get all the kids to go silence. Ted still didn't move away from Hayley, he was only silence.

"I said…get away from my daughter, now!" only then did Kurt see Hayley's tears. Ted moved away, he was scared now, so scared of Kurt, scared of him shouting again. Ted backed away from Hayley and backed himself into the crowd of other kids that looked towards Hayley. Ted wasn't quick enough backing away because Blaine had seen what he was doing to Hayley. Blaine stood at the door with Bobby and looked towards Hayley as Kurt wrapped his arms around her crying body. She didn't say anything, she just cried and cried.

"Kids you're parents are waiting, I think it's uh, it's time to go home." The kids slowly started to walk out of the room, some asking if Hayley would be okay and Blaine just nodded his head. Bobby went to and then Ted slowly walked up to Blaine.

"Mr Anderson I…" Blaine cut his of before he could say anymore.

"I don't want to hear it Ted, just go home." Blaine didn't even look at him; his eyes were still looking towards Kurt and Hayley. Ted had just stepped out of the room when Kurt let go of Hayley and got up and looked towards Blaine, Kurt's expression unreadable.

"You just let him go. He hurt Hayley and you just…"

"Kurt, I can't, I need his parents with him and…"

"Get out of my way. Look after Hayley. I need to know what that crappy Burton thinks of this." Kurt had walked by Blaine and down the hall before he knew it. He walked quickly over to Hayley, kneeling down beside her and she wouldn't look up.

"Hayley, sweetheart, I need you to come with me, okay?" she looked up at Blaine, her big red puffy eyes looking scared but she nodded slowly and Blaine picked her up in his arms and got out of the room and down the hallway as fast as he could.

* * *

The door slammed against the wall as Kurt entered the principals' room, and he was in no humour for bullshit. Mr Burton looked up in surprise or shock but before he got to say anything Kurt was already talking.

"My daughter is just after having her head pushed down full force onto a desk by Ted, he wouldn't let go of her until I screamed at him. She is in tears now, and I know she is either not going to sleep for days now or if she does she will have nightmares. Now, you tell me why the hell that happening? Why kids are just allowed to do that to other kids? That you are letting bullying happen in this school and why you, Don't. Give. A. Fuck!" Mr Burton was taking back by this, but he would not let anyone come I here and talk to him like this. Kurt got closer and closer to Mr Burtons desk.

"Mr Hummel, how dare you come into my office and talk to me that way. You know right well I am trying to sort this out." Mr Burton snapped back and this wasn't going to end well.

"Okay, Hayley, promise me you will stay here while I go to Mr Burtons office." Blaine said softly and he was kneeled down in front of Hayley sitting on a chair a few feet away from Mr Burton's office. He could hear Kurt's voice he needed to get in there.

"I…I made daddy u-upset." Hayley cried as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"No, no you didn't. Daddy is not mad at you, okay? I promise." She only nodded her head.

"Good girl. I will be back with daddy really quick." Blaine looked at her one more time, not wanting to leave her, but he couldn't bring her into the office either. He got up slowly and walked to the office as quick as he could. Blaine got into the room just as Mr Burton was talking.

"…you know right well I am trying to sort this out." Something snapped. Something inside Blaine just snapped at those words because _trying to sort this out _wasn't good enough. This should of never of happened.

"Trying? Maybe, do you think just maybe, if you had gotten your head out of your arse a long time ago that this wouldn't have happened. That a little girl of eight wouldn't be crying her eyes out right now, hey!" Blaine shouted.

"You both need to calm down…"

"No, don't you dare! You're going to listen! I was Hayley, Kurt was Hayley, and we both got bullied over and over again and no way, is that going to continue to happen to that little girl out there." Blaine had walked right up to the desk and put his hands on the edges of the table, gripping onto it and looking Mr Burton right in the eyes.

"You better start caring about these kids. Stop giving a damn about the money, when your holidays are, complaining about how much paperwork you have to do and actually open your eyes and see, see that there are kids getting bullied, fighting to live another day, ending their lives over bullying, crying themselves to sleep, drenching the next day they have to go to school, putting a fake smile on for the rest of the world, feeling like they have no one to talk to. And don't tell me I don't know because I know because I was that kid once and my principal didn't give a shit either…so, I understand." Blaine had forgotten Kurt was in the room. His angry was boiling and Mr Burton just looked at him like this was nothing, that it had all happened before.

"Before you say anymore, I suggest you and Mr Hummel clam down. Hayley will want her dad with h…"

"Now! Now, you give a crap!" Blaine turned away from Mr Burton to Kurt. Kurt was almost in tears as he walked closer to the desk. "You son of a bitch…y-you s-so of a…" and that was It, Kurt broke down. Blaine pushed himself of the table and put his arms around Kurt, who cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"Mr Anderson, leave before you lose your job and before…"

"Screw your job!" Blaine snapped back at him before taking Kurt out of the room without another word. Blaine let the door slam behind him and Kurt and Blaine where now stepped outside the office and into the little hallway area to go into the principal's room after the main hallway. And Blaine thanked god for that because he couldn't of let Hayley see Kurt like this and he sure as hell wasn't staying in that office.

"Kurt, hey…look at me." Kurt was stood in front of Blaine and Blaine held Kurt's shoulders lightly as Kurt looked up slowly from the ground to look at Blaine. The look on Kurt's face was enough to break anyone's heart.

"Forget about this. Just think of Hayley now, be there for your daughter and let me sort the rest out."

"B-Blaine I…"

"Kurt, ssh…come on, it's okay, it's going be okay, sweetheart." Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms, trying to calm him down before going out to Hayley. She couldn't see this, it would just make it worse, it would make her more upset and Blaine wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

Kurt gave a gently kiss to her forehead before getting up slowly and quietly from the bed, not wanting to wake her up. Kurt walked to the door, turning of the light, looking to his sleeping daughter one last time and leaving the door opened if she needed him.

It was eight o'clock and Blaine had drove Kurt and Hayley back to their home, not letting Kurt drive in his state. He was grateful for that because the whole way home and until now he never let go of Hayley. She had stopped the tears two hours ago, but there shouldn't have to be tears in the first place.

Kurt walked back into the sitting room and looked over to Blaine sitting on the couch, looking towards the TV. Kurt walked over to sit beside him on the couch and that's when Blaine looked up.

"Is she asleep?" Blaine asked with so much concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I read her a story and she's asleep for now." Kurt ran a hand through his hair as he took a seat, sitting on the edge of the couch, letting his head bow between his two arms that his elbows rested on his knees. "I…just don't know what to do. How, how do I make her safe, I tried to…I-I…" a lump was in Kurt's throat as he tried to hold back more tears, using all the strength left in him not to cry again.

Blaine moved himself to the edge of the couch now, putting his hand on Kurt's back and rubbing it gently, he did it, because he didn't know what to say to Kurt. He wished he had an answer, but he didn't and that was the worst part.

"What if you lost your job? Because of me and…"

"Hey, Kurt, no, it is not your fault. You did nothing expect for stand up for Hayley in there and you had every right to be that mad, I would be to." Blaine stopped rubbing Kurt's back when Kurt lifted up his head and moved his position from the way he was sitting and sat sideways, looking towards Blaine. Blaine let his hand fall onto the couch and didn't take his eyes of Kurt when he turned to face him.

"So did you, Blaine…and you will never know how grateful I am for you doing that? You are…you're just amazing." Kurt whispered the last words before leaning in slowly to Blaine's lips. Kurt's eyes flickered back and forth from Blaine's eyes to his lips. When Blaine realised Kurt was going to kiss he leaned in to, forgetting everything else about today.

Kurt's lips were so soft. They tasted of coffee and just of Kurt. The taste was amazing, Kurt was amazing and this was turning out to be better than their first kiss. Was every kiss they had always going to feel better than the one before?

Blaine let his hand rest on the back of Kurt's head, while Blaine moved himself in a comfortable position moving his body move sideways onto the couch and let his other hand fall onto Kurt's waist and pull him closer.

Kurt pushed Blaine down to lie down on the couch and Blaine's head lying on the cushion against the arm of the couch. Kurt's right hand was resting in the crook of Blaine's neck and the other trapped between the couch and Blaine's back. Their bodies were against each other, legs tangled, lips together.

"You know…you…taste of coffee?" Blaine mumbled against their lips with a smile and Kurt opened his eyes to meet Blaine's smiling ones.

"Does it taste good?"

"Um..the best." Blaine leaned back into Kurt's lips to give another kiss. "But this can wait till another time because you are worn out." Blaine let his hand push the bits of hair that had fallen down on Kurt's forehead and ran his hands through Kurt's hair slowly, over and over again.

"I guess you're right. Instead of making out with me then, you can kept doing that with my hair, because it feels really good." Kurt would usually kill anyone who messed up his hair, but it was probably already messed up and Blaine's fingers through his hair felt really good.

Blaine nodded his head as Kurt let himself fall in-between Blaine and the couch, half his body resting on Blaine, the other on the couch. Before Blaine started running his fingers through Kurt's hair again, Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, hesitating for a minute before speaking.

"You…you called me sweetheart today, outside the office." Kurt couldn't hide his smile as he remembered that. Even in the state he was in, he remembered that.

"So I did." Now Blaine let his fingers start to run through Kurt's hair again. Blaine looked down and met Kurt's curious eyes.

"What?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt just kept smiling at Blaine.

"Do you call everyone, sweetheart?"

"Yes, maybe…no. Just the kids and I guess you now." Oh god, Kurt was making him blush over a word, _one word_.

"Okay." Kurt said before resting his head on Blaine chest. "Going pretty fast there, Anderson." And that made the both of them burst out laughing. Kurt leaned his head back again to see all of Blaine's face.

"You're terrible."

"I'm just saying, second day after we kissed and now you're going all _sweetheart_ on me. It's going…"Kurt was cut off by the lips against his. Their lips didn't move against each other's, they just lingered there for a few seconds. They both fell deep into that kiss for those few seconds. When Blaine slowly pulled away, he rested his forehead against Kurt's, never taking his eyes of Kurt's for a second.

"Where's your family?"

"Dad and Carole are gone to their friend's wedding and won't be back till tomorrow night. And Finn is gone to visit his friend Puck for a few days. It's a good thing because if they were at home they wouldn't have been long going into that school."

"They seem like such a caring family."

"They are. You must have a really caring family to." Kurt waited for an answer, but didn't get one.

"Blaine…"

"Not today, Kurt. I'll tell you another day." Blaine said gently and Kurt nodded to show he wouldn't ask any more questions. Blaine put his right arm around Kurt's waist and moved his head a little to the left and closed his eyes. Kurt rested in Blaine warm embrace letting his eyes close just for a few seconds, but they never opened for the rest of the night and neither did Blaine's.

* * *

Hayley quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room where she saw her daddy and Mr Anderson asleep on the couch. They looked really peaceful and Hayley decided not to wake them up. _They might be cold thought. _Hayley wandered over to the armchair and picked up the blanket that was on it. She then made her way back to the couch, and threw the blanket over them. She tried to fix it as best as she could before turning of the TV and reaching up to turn of the switch for the sitting room. She made her way back to the sitting room door and turned around to look over at her daddy and Mr Anderson. She had only even seen her daddy like that with her papa. Maybe Mr Anderson and her daddy were getting to be best friends now, and she hoped so because Mr Anderson was really nice. She smiled before going back upstairs but she didn't go into her room, she went into her daddy's and into his bed. His bed always felt safer, it felt safer when he was here, but that's okay, once her daddy was safe, she was to.

Hayley looked over to the clock on the wall, it was twelve at night. At least she didn't have school tomorrow. And at least she hadn't had a nightmare yet.

Her daddy was never far away when she needed him anyways, she knew that.

But her papa, he was still in New York and she hadn't seen him in months and she missed him lots. She had told her daddy that once before, but he had gotten upset and tried to pretend he was okay, but she knew he wasn't. So she never asked again. Her papa would come and live with them in Lima one day with all her family, she was sure of that. Wasn't she?

* * *

_So, there is another chapter done :) The respond with this story is amazing, and I cannot thank each and every one of you enough :)_

_Please review and tell me what you taught about the chapter._

_Happy new year, Everyone. Hope it's a great one :) x_


	9. To save this world, to save you

Blaine closed the door gently behind him. He walked out into the cold air and looked down at his ringing phone. He took a deep breath, thinking of millions of things that could be said during this phone call. He pressed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear. It was the school's main office.

"Mr Anderson would you be able to come into the school today to meet with Mr Burton?" one of the woman working in the office that is called Jude, said sweetly. There wasn't many in the office that was sweet like her.

He wanted to hang up the phone.

He wanted to say no.

He wanted to say he wasn't returning to his job.

But, when his kids appeared in his mind he said…

"Yes, of course. What time?"

"Great. At two o'clock if that suits?" Blaine said it did. He wondered if she knew what had happened. She sounded different on the phone, like there was sorry in her voice. Goodbyes were said and Blaine put his phone back into his pocket and walked over to the swings. He took a seat on one of them, letting his head rest against the rope, and let his hands fall down between his legs.

He didn't know what to do. He wished he could save this world from all the harm, the hurt, the lost and just make everyone happen…but he knew it was impossible. Why did it have to be impossible?

He had woken up this morning with Kurt in his arms and for those few minutes before Kurt woke up, he had forgotten everything bad, he just thought about being here with Kurt.

What if he hurts Kurt? What if he can't help Hayley at school? He didn't want to let them down. He never wanted to let anyone down. He felt like he always did or someone would tell him. The only person he never let down was Cooper. With everyone else it always felt like it was his fault when things happened, when things go so wrong, when he loses them and when he tries to fix it, it always feels like it's too late.

He feels lost. It's like he's felt lost his whole life. But then it's like he finds himself with the people he loves in his life. Sebastian did that for Blaine, and now Blaine is feeling it with Kurt but…what if it ends badly? Everything always seems to end badly for Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were shut tight, trying to stop his thoughts just for a few seconds. He didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him.

Kurt took a seat in the other swing and looked towards Blaine, who didn't look up.

"Hey, you," Kurt spoke softly as to not frighten Blaine. He didn't spook Blaine. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, his eyes focused on the ground, not to Kurt.

"I have to go into Mr Burton today." Blaine whispered like those words where only meant to be for Blaine to hear.

"It's going to be okay, you know. They can't let a great teacher like you go?" Kurt smiled to Blaine even though he couldn't see it, but maybe he could feel it.

"I'm not, Kurt. If I was Hayley wouldn't be getting bullied and all those…" Kurt cut him off.

"Hey, no…" Kurt got up from his swing and kneeled down in front of Blaine, taking Blaine's hands in his. "…don't you dare, okay? Those kids are lucky to have you. I never came home and talked so much about one of my teachers like Hayley does. And I'm sure the rest of the kids have a lot to say about you to their parents." Kurt gave a smile that Blaine saw this time as he looked to Kurt.

"I don't want to go in. I just…I don't know what to do." Blaine said, sadly as he pulled his eyes away from Kurt's and looked up to the sky, looking as the clouds looked like they were moving and making different shapes. He looked back down thought, when Kurt started to speak again.

"Tell you what. Dad's coming back early today and taking Hayley to work with him today. I will go with you to the school. but stay again from Mr Burton and then…we can go for coffee after." Blaine didn't need to think about it. He was nodding his head before Kurt finished talking. It was better than any plan Blaine had.

"Okay." Kurt got up from the ground and held his hand out for Blaine to take, he did so, these fingers entangled around each other's as they headed back inside.

* * *

Blaine knocked on the door of Mr Burton's office gently before hearing a _come in_. Blaine opened the door and saw Mr Burton at his desk doing some paper work. He looked up as Blaine entered.

"Mr Anderson. I'm glad you came. Please, take a seat." Blaine didn't answer him and just took a seat. Mr Burton put the paperwork to one side and folded his hands onto the table and looked to Blaine, who was looking anywhere, but to him.

"So, I got a meeting arranged. It's going to be next Monday and after that is done I will ring again to the commitment and we see what they will do. This is a very serious matter and they know that. It's taking them a long time to do anything, but they see how bad it is getting after the physical violence to Hayley." Blaine gave a sign of relief. Thanking he didn't screw that up after yesterday, would he say something about yesterday? He would hardly let it go.

"And about yesterday. I suggest you take the rest of this week of Mr Anderson and come back in Monday and I would like you to be at the meeting. You are on a warning though, I can't have that happen. It's not acceptable. I will ring Mr Hummel and tell him about…"

"It's okay, I can tell him. Is that it?" Blaine asked calmly, hoping that was all Mr Burton had to say. It was still hard to look at the man that didn't try to do anything until now about the bullying.

"Okay and yes that's it. Thank you for coming in Mr Anderson." Blaine gave a nod before getting up from his seat.

Blaine would usually say thank you, but not today, not to that man, because what Mr Burton is doing now, should have been done a long time ago.

* * *

Blaine walked down the hallway to see Kurt standing at the window, looking out into the pouring rain. Kurt looked up the hallway when he heard the footsteps coming. He saw Blaine with his two hands rubbing his face before letting them fall down to his sides.

Kurt's feet where moving before he knew it and the next second he was standing in front of Blaine. He didn't ask, he just waited.

"They're going to have a meeting with all the teachers on Monday and then after that the commitment will be contacted again when they have more information." Kurt couldn't let out a sign of relief yet, not before knowing if Blaine lost his job or not.

"What about your job?"

"I'm on a warning, but other than that it's safe." Now Kurt could let out a sign of relief. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him close.

"Thank you, Blaine. Thank you." Kurt whispered, only Blaine could hear those words. Blaine didn't reply, he just smiled and held Kurt closer to him.

Maybe it was a dream that Kurt was here with him right now. Maybe Kurt wasn't here at all. But Kurt is making him pull through a darkness that came from Sebastian dying, so no matter how this turns out, he only hopes for one thing, for Kurt and Hayley to be happy.

* * *

_I need to make up a song about how sorry I am that I haven't updated in ages. Sorry, guy's. I know this chapter is short, but I felt like this is all that should be in this chapter. I didnt want to fill it with crap just to make it longer. So, the next chapter will be longer and let's just say your going to find out much more about Kurt's life and his past when they go for that coffee. If you guy's want to drop a review and tell me if you's are enjoying it or that, that would be great. It's great to get reviews from you guy's and hearing your thought's about the story :) THANK YOU :D_

_P.S if you havent already look up...This is the new year by the Glee cast. It's so amazing and makes you feel so happy :) x_


	10. Stay with me

Kurt and Blaine had driven a few miles out of Lima, to a little coffee shop on the side of the road. Neither had gone into it before, but today seemed like a good time for them to go in, together.

"So seeing as you and I are getting to know each other how about we play a game. We take turns on asking one question at a time and if it's too hard for us to answer, we can leave that till another time." Blaine said as he sat across the table from Kurt. There was hardly anyone in the coffee shop and it felt nice that way.

"Okay, I'll go first." Kurt said. He thought about what to ask for a few second's. He didn't want to ask anything to personal, but this was supposed to be them both getting to know each other better. "Your first kiss?"

"I was sixteen and complaining that I'm never going to find someone who I love, that I will have my first kiss with. And my best friend said he loved me and he would kiss me. I thought he was joking. I said back to him that I loved him to, as a friend, but I really _did_ love him."

"Was he straight?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. But he did have a boyfriend so that's why I never told him I loved him. We shared a dorm room at school and later that night he woke me up and before I could ask him what was wrong, he kissed me."

"That's adorable. What about his boyfriend?"

"He had broken up with him a weeks before hand. It was the distance from being at difference schools and he told him he loved me." Kurt could see the smile on Blaine's face that appeared for a second. "Okay, my turn." Blaine said before Kurt could say anything else. But he already had his go.

"One of your best memories." Kurt didn't have to think about this.

"When I was four, my parents brought me to the beach. It was getting dark and by the time we got there it was dark, but the light's lit up the beach and it looked so beautiful. Dad got the picnic bag out of the car; we spread the rug and sat down. I remember sitting down and looking at my mum and dad so happy together. They were laughing at something I can't remember now, I smiled and looked out to the water, the waves were so calm, everything feel so calm, like everything was okay, even if it wasn't." Kurt said. Kurt had gotten lost in the memory for a second before looking back to Blaine. "It was the last night with my mum I ever had."

"Kurt…"

"It's okay. It's honestly okay. Two day's after that night she had passed away in her sleep with my dad by her side. Dad didn't want me spending nights at the hospital and I think he regrets not letting me in them night's…but I thanked him. It was the perfect last night as a family who was always going to be a family no matter what happened to us."

"I couldn't imagine something like that. Do you remember her well?" Blaine asked.

"Even being that young when she died, yeah, I do. I don't think I'll ever forget her. I remember her like I see her everyday still." Kurt smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Now my turn to ask a question. Last night you didn't want to talk about your parents and I guess I'm wondering why that is. Why didn't you want to talk about them?" Kurt knew it might not be a good time to bring this up but when would the right time be?

"They're not the best parents. They never really cared much for Coop and I. Cooper and I always had to look after each other. I didn't want to go to Dalton and Cooper didn't want me to go either." Blaine said. "I wanted to go to public school but my parents wouldn't let me because they thought I was too weird as a kid and I would just get bullied. So, when I went to Dalton, Cooper moved away from home and went to an acting college that was just two hours away from Dalton. He got an apartment half way between his college and Dalton and I stayed with him every weekend."

Kurt was left speechless. Cooper must be the most caring brother ever.

"Every weekend? You never went home?"

"Except for when we went home for Christmas and that, but we always came home together. There was this one time since I started Dalton and I had to go home for thanksgiving that weekend on my own because Cooper had a lot of college work and god, it was horrible. Cooper had rung me that night I got home and I don't know how but we spent ages on the phone. Then after Dalton I went to New York and that was the first time I was ever going to be away from Cooper that long and it was so hard. We talked all the time and we visited each other a good bit. Then after college I got a job teaching and Cooper told me to take it, that New York is where I needed to be, not here in Lima. And that's the way it was for a while until I came back here, got a job and living with my brother and his fiancé. Woo, that turned into more about Cooper than my parents, but I think you get the idea why I don't like talking about them. I haven't seen them in a year and really Cooper is the only one that is family to me." Blaine let out a little laugh. "Okay, I'm going shut up now and ask you your next question." Blaine thought about this next question. He didn't want to upset Kurt, but there was a voice in his head that kept telling Blaine to ask Kurt.

"Are you going to stay in Lima or are you going back to New York?" Blaine studied Kurt's face, but it didn't give Blaine any answer's.

"If I am being honest, I don't know. I felt like New York was once my home but now home is wherever Haley and I are. This right now, is home, in Lima. All there is in New York is a broken marriage. A dream that never came through. And missing my family every day. I always thought New York would make everything better and yes it did for a while until everything started going downhill. But that's just how I feel right now, maybe later on that could all change." There was hope in Kurt's voice; he wanted to believe his words so bad.

"Kurt, if this is too personal, you don't have to answer it, but what happen to your marriage?" Blaine hoped he hadn't overstepped.

"He wanted me to be someone I wasn't. After years of being together I think he got sick of who I was and needed me to be someone else. He hated the idea of me working, saying I couldn't because someone had to mind Haley." Kurt tried to hide the angry in his voice and he must have been doing okay because Blaine didn't seem to notice or maybe he did.

"So you left?"

"Yes. But not for that reason. One day after I dropped Hayley of at her friend's house and after I was supposed to be going to the theatre for a job interview, but I had forgetting some paper work and I went home to get it. And there he was in the sitting room; on the couch…fucking his co-worker that he always told me he hated so much. I guess me not pretending to be someone else made him go do that."

"Kurt…no. Don't say that. He was an ass to go and do that. He does not deserve someone as special as you." Blaine was so shocked by that. He didn't know Kurt's husband, but he must be some bastard to do that to someone as nice as Kurt. Kurt didn't really know what to say back to that, so he just smiled.

"How about we stop with the question's today and continue them another day?" Blaine said. He could see Kurt didn't want to say much more and either did Blaine.

"Okay. So, what do you want to do?"

"If you want I could always make you dinner tonight. My brother and his fiancé are away for the night."

"Or we could both head back there and make it together."

"Do you not trust my cooking Kurt?" Blaine joked. Kurt nodded his head and they both laughed.

"I will prove you wrong. I am going to prove you wrong." Blaine said confident as Kurt just looked amused.

* * *

Kurt looked around the apartment while Blaine had gone into the bathroom to put on clean clothes. Kurt ended up in Blaine's room. It looked very simple, like he was just staying here for a few days. It wasn't messy and there was hardly anything that would have been Blaine's out on display. Kurt then made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. There were pictures everywhere. As Kurt looked at each picture, he didn't see Blaine and Cooper's parents in any. Not that he knew what they looked like but he would be able to tell, and nope, no picture's that he could see. Kurt had nearly finished looking at all the pictures when he saw one on a shelf, in the corner where it wasn't noticeable for too many people to see. Kurt walked over to it and picked it up in his hands. It was Blaine a lot younger at a graduation, his own Kurt guessed, with a beautiful boy. Blonde hair, a bright smile, his arm around Blaine's waist and his head titled against Blaine's.

'_We shared a dorm room at school and later that night he woke me up and before I could ask him what was wrong, he kissed me.'_

Sebastian? Was that…

"Kurt?" Kurt nearly dropped the photo when he heard Blaine's voice, luckily he didn't. He looked to Blaine. Kurt tried to hid the sadness he felt for Blaine. Sebastian was his first love. His first boyfriend. His first kiss. His first heartbroken lose.

"Sebastian was the boy wasn't he? He was the boy you told me about in the café." Blaine saw the picture Kurt was holding, and it took everything in him to not think of that day. To not think of the happy times with Sebastian because if he did, it would just make reality a thousand time's worst, because he was gone.

"Yeah, that was him." Blaine said. He didn't want to say anymore.

"He was _beautiful_, Blaine." Kurt said softly as he looked to the picture one more time before putting it back onto the shelf. "He could have been a model."

Blaine let out a laugh that surprised Kurt. "He didn't like when people said that."

"Why?"

"Because he thought modelling was just for people who wanted a partner. And he said he didn't need to because he already…already found him." Blaine was surprised he was telling Kurt this, but he didn't stop himself, he just kept telling Kurt all these things that he would never say to anyone else.

"_Blaine, if you think that I could model, than you are high. What did they give you at your last college party?" Sebastian laughed as he looked up from his laptop to Blaine, who was standing at the kitchen counter making something that Sebastian hadn't a clue what it was. But food was everywhere._

"_Nothing. I was good. I just had fun with my friends and I would have had fun with you, but oh yeah, you weren't there." Blaine said trying not to be too disappointed that Sebastian hadn't come to a party a few nights ago._

"_You know why, Blaine. I have a lot of work to get done by next week, I can't fail. My dad will kill me if I have to repeat this semester."_

"_Fuck him." Blaine slammed down whatever was in his hands. The bang made Sebastian jump. "It's your life, not his. Do it because you want to, not because he says so."_

"_I am doing this for me. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Sebastian got up from his seat. He was starting to get a bit pissed off at Blaine._

"_I do understand. You feel so much under pressure because of him, always ringing you up and all he ever seems to ask about is how college is and that's it."_

"_Well at least he gives a shit about me and…" Sebastian stopped talking. Shit. He did not just say that. It might not have been clear in words but it was to Blaine and Sebastian. They both knew what he meant._

"_Yeah, that's true. And thanks Sebastian for reminding me my parents don't give a shit about me. That they would probably have rather not have me at all because all I ever will be to them is a disappointment. So yeah, good for you that you have parents that care." Blaine turned his back to Sebastian and went back to the counter._

"_Well then, I guess you and I are both disappointments to our parents. But to each other…we only see each other as each other's worlds. And right now, to you, I am an asshole, but an asshole that is sorry and really wants his boyfriend to turn around and hug him. So, I will stand here forever if I have to. But I might have to leave the odd time to pee and eat, but seeing as you're eating all the food, there will be no food left to eat." Sebastian laughed because he knew Blaine would laugh to._

"_You insulted me again. Remind me why I love you again." Blaine turned around and leaned against the counter, looking towards Sebastian._

"_Because in this crazy, stupid, world we found each other. And I'm like super adorable." Blaine let out a sob. Okay, that was not the reaction Sebastian thought he would get._

"_Hey, hey," Sebastian raced over to Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close. "I'm I not adorable anymore?" Blaine let out a little laugh now._

"_You're the most adorable." Blaine mumbled into Sebastian neck before pulling back to meet Sebastian's eyes. "I just really love you and I want you in my life every day."_

"_Well, good minster because I am never going anywhere. And if I ever do you'll be right by my side. "Sebastian wiped the few tears that had fallen down Blaine's face. "You know you're even beautiful when you cry. That just does not happen. But I can't even question it because it's you and you always surprise me."_

* * *

"Did you always want to be a teacher?" Kurt asked as he was talking things out of the fridge. There was a hell of a lot of food in the fridge.

"No. When I was like six I wanted to be a scientist and I had all these boxes with science stuff in it, but I only used it for a week and then I forgot about it." Blaine laughed remembering the stage of wanting to be a scientist.

"You could have been a science teacher." Kurt joked as he walked over to the other side of the counter and stood across from where Blaine was.

"That would be a disaster. But I will tell you this. I had to mind a science class because the teacher needed to go out for half an hour and I didn't mind doing it because I had a free class. So, I was prepared for whatever the kids was going to be like, but I was not prepared to see them in two's working on a cow's heart." Kurt put his hand over his mouth to stop a laugh coming out, but it didn't work. Blaine couldn't help but laugh to.

"It's funny now, but not at the time. They were all like 'Mr Anderson is this part where we are supposed to cut into?' and I swear if there teacher hadn't of come in five minutes later I would have fainted. It was horrible. And Kurt, I have never stepped back into that classroom again." Blaine was so serious saying the last bit, which made Kurt laugh even more.

"Oh, g-god I'm s-sorry but that's just funny." Kurt said through his laughter.

"You try going into a classroom full of hearts." Blaine joked as he chopped up some lettuce. Kurt could make him laugh by Kurt himself laughing and he loved that Kurt could do that. He didn't know how he would be after Kurt finding the picture of him and Sebastian but it felt okay, it felt like a bit of relief to talk about him. But Blaine always knew when he couldn't talk about Sebastian anymore. Usually after he had talked about him, the rest of the day Sebastian would be on his mind, but he was okay today, for now, any way's. He was just afraid that after Kurt goes home and he's here alone, that he will start thinking too much.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked confused as he looked up to Blaine, who looked back. "What exactly are we cooking?" Blaine looked down to the food on the counter. All there seemed to be was salad chopped up and half of it throwing into a bowl. Blaine looked back to Kurt, both breaking out into a smile.

"I don't know." Blaine chuckled. "I don't think we thought this through. How did we end up doing that?" Blaine knew why and so did Kurt, but they decide not to answer that question.

"Talking too much. Okay, what should we make?" Kurt asked as he thought about his own question himself.

"Well, at less we have the side salad done. This is going to sound so lazy, but do you just want to…"

"Order a pizza?" Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded. "Thank god you said it before me. As much as I love cooking, just not tonight."

"Right then, I will get the pizza menu and the phone and I'm going to leave you to clean up."

"Oh, how nice of you. Leave me to do the work." Kurt joked as Blaine headed out the door to get his phone and the menu. Kurt threw the rest of the salad into the bowl. He then picked up the tomatoes, lettuce, and the peppers, and headed over to put them back into the fridge.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch, eating their pizza and just talked. It was nice; it was something they both hadn't done in a while.

"I would rather do this instead of going out to a restaurant. Like when you're at a restaurant you feel the need to get all dressed up and then when you get there and order your food they could take forever to bring it. And then, if there's something wrong with it I never say there is because I'm afraid if I do they will bring me back a new one and they would of spat in it or something." Kurt looked grossed out just thinking about it.

"Kurt they do not do that. Where did you get that in your head?" Blaine couldn't help but be amused by Kurt telling him this.

"Blaine they could. How do we know? That's why I never complain in restaurants just in case that happened. Like if one of your kids pissed you of would you give them a low grade on their test?" Kurt knew Blaine was too nice to do that, but he wanted to see Blaine's reaction any way's.

"Never. I couldn't even if I wanted to. But if I was a high school teacher I might."

"Are you being serious? Because I can't tell right now if your being serious or not." Kurt chuckled as he picked up another slice of pizza.

"I'm only joking. I probably would be tempted to thought. This pizza is really good. I wonder did they spit in it." Blaine smirked to Kurt. Kurt picked up a piece of crust and threw it at Blaine.

"That's mean. I hope it happens to you someday now."

"Do you really though?"

"No. I'm not mean. You have tomato sauce all over your face by the way." Kurt chuckled as he took another bit out of his pizza.

"I'm not falling for that. If I do then you can wipe it off."

"And why would I do that?" Kurt teased as he put down his crust on the pizza box, now finished eating his pizza. Blaine was tempted to check if there was any sauce on his face.

"I think the question is why you wouldn't?" Blaine teased back and closed over the pizza box lid and got up from the couch to put the box in the bin. Kurt's eyes followed where Blaine walked to.

Blaine threw the box in the bin and went over to get another drink for himself.

"Hey Kurt, do you want another drink?" Blaine waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "Kurt?" Blaine closed over the fridge door for a second to see I if Kurt was still there. He nearly had a heart attack when he closed over the fridge door and Kurt was standing just a few feet away from him, his side leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Don't do that. I nearly had a heart attack." Blaine chuckled as he looked towards Kurt. "I have wine around here somewhere if you want some."

"I have to drive home."

"Who said anything about you having to drive home? You could always stay the night…if you wanted to. And when I say that I don't mean have sex, I just mean two friends in each other's company."

"Is that what we are?" Kurt asked. He had never thought about what he and Blaine were until now. Blaine was someone who made him happy; he just didn't know how this would end up.

"I hope so. Kurt, I honestly I'm lost in my life right now and I don't want to put any labels on this. I never liked labels, I just always lived by the way I wanted to and even if other people put a label on something in my life, I never did. Whatever this is between us, right now, I just know that it makes every day much more barely." He didn't know would those words make Kurt stay or run, but Kurt had to know how he felt, because he couldn't hurt Kurt.

Kurt took a few steps towards Blaine and gave him a smile.

"How about we are lost together? The future us, can figure out where this is going." Blaine let out a sigh of relief and gave a little nod. Kurt took one last step to Blaine, their chest's now touching and their lips just inches apart. Blaine's eyes fell down to Kurt's lips, he so badly wanted to kiss him.

"I forgot to tell you something today." Blaine whispered, that made Kurt's heart race faster than it already was. Could Blaine feel Kurt's heart pounding against his chest?

"Yeah…what was that?" Kurt barley managed to get the words out because all he wanted to do right now was kiss Blaine. Kurt met Blaine's eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"That you look beautiful." Blaine said, before leaning in slowly and capturing his lips with Kurt's.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that guy's :) Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. It's always really nice hearing from you guy's._

_So, I don't really know when the next chapter is going to be up. And the reason for that is once I go back to college after my break is finished I know those three weeks are going to be really busy and I also have a portfolio to do, and I can't think about this as well because my head would just explode with so much stuff. So, this isn't going to be updated for a few weeks and I didn't want to leave this story on a cliffhanger so that's why I left it like that. All I can say is I will start writing the next chapter when I get my Easter holiday's, which is like four weeks from now. Okay, I better shut up now. THANK YOU guy's so much for sticking with this story and everything, it mean's everything and I am so grateful :)_

_I LOVE YOU ALL :)_

_P.S ENJOY when Glee comes back on and when we see the 'come what may' performance. And my god the 'I do' episode, that's what we Klainer's want 24-7 and can I just say how beautiful they both looked and especially when they were both standing beside each other looking in the mirror :)_

**_"HE SAID THAT IF THE WORLD DOESN'T ACCEPT WHO YOU ARE, YOU SHOULD FIGHT UNTIL THEY DO." ~ STRUCK BY LIGHTNING_**


	11. Good morning

_I am really sorry of not updating this in a lifetime. But I am done college and will have so much more time to update. This chapter is short because I feel like it should continue into a new chapter. Hope all you guys are good. And whoever is doing exams or has them coming up, all the best to you all :)_

* * *

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, feeling happy. The happiest he has woken up to in a long time. Maybe he was still dreaming.

He felt an arm wrapped around his waist. He lifted up his head from Blaine's chest and looked to a peacefully sleeping Blaine. His chest rose up and down slowly. Kurt couldn't help but smile watching Blaine sleep.

_Okay, Kurt, you are being creepy watching him sleep. _Kurt laughed quietly at himself and slowly moved away from Blaine. He got up gently of the bed. When he got up from the bed he looked down at himself to see what he was wearing. He had changed into a pair of Blaine's tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt of Blaine's. They smelled of Blaine. That just made wearing this worth it, wearing sometime he hardly ever does.

Kurt wiped the sleep out of his eyes and headed out the bedroom door.

* * *

Kurt walked back into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in his hand. He saw Blaine sitting up in the bed, looking half dead. He turned his head to look over in Kurt's direction and smiled.

"Morning," Blaine said, shyly. They might not have had sex but still, having another guy that wasn't Sebastian in his room in the morning was new to Blaine. _It's just, Kurt. It's not a one night stand. It's Kurt._

"Morning, I made this for you. I didn't want to wake you when I woke up, so I occupied myself by making coffee." Kurt said. He sat down on the end of the bed and handed the cup of coffee to Blaine.

"Thank you. But I feel like I should have been the one to do that."

"Screw that. I don't know why and who came up with all this stuff we should do in situations. Like just because one person did it everyone's all like, oh my god that person did it, everybody do what he did because we haven't a clue how to deal with it in our own lives." Blaine couldn't help but be amused. Kurt was right. _Does he always make really good points like this?_

"Yeah your right, screw it. Now go make me a big massive breakfast then clean up after yourself." Blaine laughed. Kurt was the one to be amused now.

"Well, maybe if we had of slept together, you would have had a better chance of me doing that." Kurt smirked.

"Is it too late to still do it?"

"Shut up." Kurt chuckled. He crawled to the other side of the bed. Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"God, that's amazing. I feel like I should return the favour. Now that could be sexual favours, making you coffee or…" Blaine turned his head sideways to look at Kurt before continuing to talk. He didn't get a chance. Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine's lips with his.

Blaine held the cup in his right hand and without looking, put the cup on the bedside locker. He brought back his hand and placed it on Kurt's right cheek.

The door to the apartment opened and Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips and looked towards his door. He heard Cooper's voice come from the hallway.

"They weren't supposed to be home yet." Blaine said to no one but himself.

"Is this the part where I hid?" Kurt half joked, half being serious. Blaine looked back to Kurt, shaking his head.

"Like I would want to hide you." Blaine smiled. "It's just Sebastian was the only boyfriend I ever had and Cooper makes big things out of everything, so when he sees you he's going get super excited and weird, so I apologise now." Cooper was going to embarrass Blaine In front of Kurt, and god he would kill Cooper when Kurt leaves, expect he doesn't want Kurt to leave, ever.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, Blaine was being really cute right now. Kurt found Blaine's hand and wrapped his own finger's around Blaine's.

"I have a brother that thought the Titanic was only a film if that makes you feel any better."

"Really? Cooper thought that to. Like what is wrong with them? It's the greatest love story ever." Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"I know right? Wait what about Tony and Marie in West Side Story?" Blaine thought about that one.

"That's a hard one. We will continue this conversation later. But first we have to deal with my brother."

"Blaine! Get up you lazy fecker. Just because you have a few days of work for standing up to that idiot of a principal does not mean you can sleep all day!" Coop shouted from the kitchen.

"Coop, leave him alone." Sarah said as she made coffee for her and Coop.

"I'm up, thank-you-very-much brother." Blaine said as he and Kurt stepped into the kitchen. Coop turned around to face Blaine and was shocked to see Kurt standing beside him.

"I can see that. Hi, Kurt." Sarah turned around to the mention of Kurt's name. She had never meet Kurt, but had heard a lot about him. She made her way over to them.

"So this is Kurt. I've heard a lot about you, sweetie. It's nice to meet you." Sarah said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you to."

"When did this happen?" Cooper asked still surprised. "When did…? What? I don't even…"

"Well, Coop you have seemed to lost your speech, thank god. Kurt and I are going out for breakfast. I will see you guy's later." Kurt said his goodbyes to Coop and Sarah before heading out the door with Blaine. Coop turned to a smiling Sarah.

"Did you see that?"

"Um I did. You were pretty speechless." Sarah chuckled.

"No not that. He was happy, Sarah. I haven't seen him that happy since before Sebastian's accident." It was things like that, that could make Cooper cry, with happiness of course.


	12. I'll never let go

This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful, strong, kind and talented, Cory Monteith.

**Cory, you left the world too soon**

**You shined brighter than the stars**

**You left your mark in this world**

**You loved, you laughed, you smiled, you inspired, you saved, you believed**

**You will alway be a strong person**

**You will always be a part of something special**

**You are loved and always will be**

**We don't think of this as goodbye**

**This is just a 'see you soon'**

**Wherever you may be, I hope you will be happy and smile**

**Wherever you may be, look down on them all and smile**

**Wherever you may be, we will look up to you and smile**

* * *

Blaine didn't know if this was going well or not.

One minute things seemed to be looking up. The next it didn't. Most people agree with Blaine, others don't.

_I agree with Mr Anderson, something has to be done._

_They are just kids; they don't know what bullying is._

_Let their parents deal with it._

_Give them one chance. _

_Kid's like that shouldn't be allowed into this school._

_This has got nothing to do with us._

That's what it was like. People just kept saying their opinion and nothing seemed to be getting done. The staff and principal had been sitting in this room for at least an hour. Nothing was getting done. This was bullshit. Blaine felt like standing up and given out. Then he would remember what Kurt had said.

_Blaine whatever happens in there stay calm, okay? Don't lose your job over this. Promise me you will stay calm._

"I'm sorry but what has this got to do with us? They are _not_ our children. We can't be watching them all the time making sure nothing happens." Sam said. He was a middle aged man. Blaine never liked him. He couldn't understand how he had gotten the job. All he wanted was the money, the holidays and when no one was looking he took a sip out of his flask. It was drink. He had never been caught. He was sneaky and either no one could smell the drink on his breath sometimes or else they didn't care. He had heard he wasn't a great geography teacher, but yet, he's still here drinking away. As for his personal life, Blaine didn't know, nor did he care.

When Blaine thought about it there was only about three out of the seven teacher's at this school that he liked.

Josh Collins. In his 30's. Hair down to his ears. Joker. Maths teacher.

Sarah Hope. Twenty five. Sweet. Quiet. Drama teacher. Blaine knew she liked Josh.

Clay Ackles. Twenty nine. Always singing. Friendly. Blaine was pretty sure he was gay, not because Blaine knew by just looking at him. That always annoyed Blaine when people think they know if everyone's gay or not by just looking at them and being an ignorant asshole, no. Clay had tried to hit on Blaine one day, but was interrupted by Sarah. He was glad for that.

Blaine let out a laugh. "And down the line, how do you think that would affect those kids that got bullied and nothing was done about it?" Blaine tried not to sound too pissed, but come on, that guy was asking for it.

"It will make them tough. Fight they're own battles. If we defend them now, they are just always going to need people to stand up for them. Let them stand up for themselves is what I say." Sam looked at Blaine smirking.

"You couldn't give a crap could you." It wasn't a question. "All you care about is yourself. You're money. You're holidays. Oh, and not forgetting about the drinking part." There was silent. Just silence after Blaine had said that. Anger appeared in Sam's face.

"Enough! Fighting will not solve this. I have decided by what has been said here today, something will be done. Bullying in our school will not be tolerated. It is not just Hayley who I realize is being bullied and her and the other kids won't be the last if we don't do something about this." Mr Burton said. He closed over his folder and stood up. "This meeting is now over. Thank you everyone for attending. You will be informed when an agreement has been made." Mr Burton made his way out of the classroom, while everyone else started to get up. Blaine picked up his bag and got out of that room as fast as possible.

When he got outside he felt like he could breathe. The wind pushed against his body. He could hear the sound of the kids on the pitch.

"That really is a fucked up situation," A voice spoke coming up behind Blaine. He knew who it was and he seriously was not in the humour. "There shouldn't even have to be a meeting about bullying. It shouldn't happen and everyone should care and the bullies should not be allowed away with it." Okay, Blaine had to agree with Clay there.

Clay stood beside Blaine lighting up his cigarette. When he had it lit he put his lighter back in his pocket. Taking a drag and blowing out the smoke slowly. He looked to Blaine who hadn't looked at him yet.

"Sam's such a dick. He really hates you." Clay chuckled. Blaine looked to him for the first time since standing out here. Blaine never realized how good looking Clay was. His eyes are different shades of blue. His black hair going in every direction.

"Yeah thanks. I guessed that. I'd pretend I care, but I don't bother with people like him."

"People like him?"

"Ignorant assholes, I believe they are called." Clay chuckled as he walked to the bin behind them, rubbing the top of the cigarette on the bin to put out before throwing it into the bin.

"Oh, you could call him a lot worse, Anderson. You're just too nice. He's an absolute bastard." Blaine let out a chuckle. He couldn't help it. Clay was English and Blaine always loved English accents. Take Matt Smith for example. Blaine loves Doctor who and all those years ago when Matt played the eleventh doctor, let's just say Blaine was pretty much in love.

"Why did you come to America? You lived in England and you came here."

"Why, thank you for that history lesson, Blaine." Clay smiled and he folded his arms and looked out onto the pitch. "I wanted to get as far away from home. Go somewhere far where nobody knew me. Get a good teaching job. America just seemed like the right place and it was. It still is." Blaine knew better than to ask why he wanted to leave England. "Oh and not forgetting the dudes." And there it was, conformed that Blaine thinking Clay was gay was right.

"I'm pretty sure they have dudes in England."

"They're all stuck up bastards. Well the one's I dated anyways. I guess it's not fair to say they all are, because they're not. Guess it was just the part where am from."

"Well, you don't seem to be stuck." Blaine didn't know him that well, but Clay was always friendly with everyone here.

"Ah, you see, you might think that, but really, you never know. Maybe it's all an act. Maybe am pretending to be nice because am an uncover spy." Clay said seriously. He turned to face Blaine, who was smiling.

"You're a pretty shit spy then." Clay turned around and faced Blaine, getting into Blaine's personal space. They're faces just inches away from each other's.

"I'm good at other things thought. Want to find out what?" Clay's voice got deeper. Here we go, Blaine thought. Blaine stepped even closer to Clay, looking him straight in the eyes. Clay seemed to think this was going somewhere. Blaine put his hand on Clay's chest. He could feel Clay's breathe on him.

"My _boyfriend, _probably wouldn't be too pleased, about that." Blaine panted Clay's chest gently, twice, and backed away.

"Fine. What do you say we go out for a drink sometime? You're boy to, of course."

"So you can hit on me and Kurt, no thanks." Blaine smiled before walking away.

"I'll take that no as a maybe then!" Clay shouted after him. Blaine didn't turn around. He just laughed and headed to his car. He knew how to handle himself. And Clay was harmless. He just loved to let everyone else think he didn't care, when really, he did. Clay reminded him of someone. Sebastian.

* * *

"_It's fine, Blaine. I couldn't care really, it doesn't matter." Sebastian said as he walked up the stairs of Dalton to his room. He pretended like it didn't matter. When inside, it hurt. But what's the point of showing that. What's the point of showing our true feelings?_

"_Sebastian, stop! Hey, will you just stop!" Blaine shouted after him. Sebastian got to his room about to close the door when Blaine put his hands on the door, pushing it open and getting through the gap between the door and the wall. Being small has its perks._

"_Christ, Blaine, you never stop, do you? Nor do you listen." He walked over to his wardrobe. He took of his tie and jacket, throwing them down on the bed angrily._

"_What? I never listen? I listen every second of everyday and you don't think I do." Sebastian found his zip up blue jacket, putting it on him and zipping it up. Maybe it would keep him warm. It was December and Dalton, even with the heat on was freezing. Stupid weather._

"_You mean everything to me."_

"_Then why can I not meet your parents? You met mine. Why don't you ever tell me anything about them? The only thing you ever told me about them is what they do for a living and that they travel around a lot. I don't-"_

"_You really want to know. Okay, fine. They don't care about me. It's like they never have and never will. I wonder why they even had kids. I dread going home in the holidays. It's like a nightmare, expect that nightmare happens more than one. Being home is like a prison. I am only allowed to go into town if it's with one of them. I have no friends back home. It's like they are never happy to see me and the only real reason they want me home in the holidays is so people won't wonder why am not home for the holiday's." Blaine had tears in his eyes at this stage. He couldn't help of all the truth he was saying. It just kept coming. "And oh yeah, here's the best part, me being gay, guess what? They don't expect it and think it's disgusting. What. A. Shocker."_

"_Blaine..."_

"_Don't. It's okay. I've dealt with it so long that am used to it."_

"_Use to it? That is something you should never have to get used to." Sebastian walked over to take Blaine in his arms. Blaine held up his arms to stop him._

"_I'm fine. I just…I never told you because I didn't want you to know how much of a wreck my family is. Your family is so lovely and welcoming. My parents are not one bit like that. That is not something I wanted y-you to know."_

"_That they have the most wonderful son, how they can't see that, I don't know. But Blaine, no matter who it is, if they don't accept you, screw them. They are not worth it. From now until the end, you tell me everything and anything." Sebastian had tears running down his cheeks. How could any parent think that of their child? How could they not love their kid no matter what?_

"_Sebastian," Blaine met his eyes. A little smile appeared on his face. He took a step forward to step right in from of him. He held onto either zips on Sebastian's jacket, his hand's into fists, holding onto his jacket tightly, like Sebastian was falling and he had to hold on tight to bring him back to him, to save him. "I-" Blaine choked out, the words getting caught in his throat. But that was okay, because he would eventually say them. Blaine had an adored look on his face and his smile a little bit bigger. "I t-think I love you. No-no I do. I love you. I love you so much Sebastian Smythe. I have since the day you spilled coffee on me and said-" _

"_As if you weren't hot enough I go and spill coffee on you. I feel like this is meant to be." They both laughed. "I have been dying to tell you how much I love you." Sebastian looked relieved to say it._

"_And you didn't why?" Blaine didn't hold back his massive smile. Sebastian put his arms around Blaine's waist and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. His eyes shut. his voice quiet._

"_Because I was scared. Scared that once I said it out loud that I always would love you. And being in love with you meant that I would never let go. And I have never loved anyone this much. Being in love is scary, because t-the more you love, the more it-it hurts knowing someday you could be g-gone, and it…would tear me to pieces not having you in my life every single day." Blaine wiped Sebastian's tears away; they're foreheads still touching, Sebastian's eyes still closed._

_Blaine ran his hands through Sebastian's hair as he held him close. "I'll n-never leave you…I promise, sweetheart. I promise." Sebastian opened his eyes and pulled back a little from Blaine's face, but still close._

"_I-I will never leave you either. God, I love y-you so much, Blaine. So, freaking much." Sebastian's lips were on Blaine's. It was soft, loving and caring. Smiles are on both of their faces as they kissed. Sebastian Brought one of his hand up to rest on Blaine's cheek._

"_Tell you what. This weekend your coming somewhere with me for the whole weekend. It's about time my brother meet the love of my life."_

"_Really?" Sebastian wanted to meet this amazing brother._

"_Yes. Besides Cooper already see's you as part of our family and he can't wait to meet you." It was true. The first time Cooper listened all about Sebastian he had said he was already part of the family because he made his little brother happy. "Family is the one's you love and you, you are my family."_

"_You make me so happy. I just- I am never going to stop loving you. How could I? I could never, not love you. Don't ever let go of me, Blaine." They felt like the world was so much easier to fight against together. You try so hard to fight it on your own and when you find the love of your life, your other half, that's when you know, that's when your life gets easier, and that's what makes life worth living. Love is always there, no matter how far or where they are, love keeps going, love never dies._

"_Whatever happens…I'll never let go."_

* * *

_To Cory's family, friends and his dear Lea. I hope they find the strength to make it through._

_The world lost a great person today, and heaven gained one._

_You will forever be in my heart, Cory._

_We will never forget you. _

**_'Just be you. Cause that's good enough for me.' Cory Monteith_**


End file.
